irmão
by AvOaDa
Summary: CAPITULO 7 e 8 (incesto) Finalmente a merecida surra de Jack no cap. 7 e no cap. 8... LEIAM! E não esqueçam das Reviews, elas me animam muito, mesmo que sejam pequenininhas, eu tinha quase desistido...
1. Nosso Lugar secreto

Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo I: Nosso lugar secreto.  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (encesto e cenas de...)  
  
Nota da Autora: Eu sei, eu sei, nunca começo a fic com o Severus não? Mas eu juro, ele só não aparece nesse capitulo! Já está no próximo. Não desistam por favor!! Beijinhos!  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
Jéssi, Jack, Iza e Angel eram super amigas, e se conheciam na vizinhança de onde moravam: Hogsmead.  
  
Jéssi tinha e pele branca e cabelos negros ondulados até metade das costas e olhos negros.  
  
Jack tinha cabelos pretos escorridos do mesmo tamanho dos da Jéssi, pele morena e seus olhos eram cor de mel.  
  
Iza era morena e tinha cabelos ondulados até os ombros, pele morena e olhos verdes.  
  
Angel era loirinha com cabelos até o pescoço e escorridos. Tinha a pele branquinha e olhos castanhos.  
  
Todas eram muito lindas.  
  
Elas já tinham feito 11 anos, menos Jéssi que faria aniversário em janeiro. Elas esperavam muito pela carta de hogwarts, até que finalmente ela chegou.  
  
-Jack! Jack!!! – Gritou Jessi desesperadamente em frente ao portão da casa dela.  
  
Jack saiu correndo com um envelope na mão e abraçou Jéssi.  
  
-Você recebeu? Recebeu?  
  
-Siiiim!! Finalmente vamos poder aprender magia!! Estou louca!  
  
Iza e Angel vieram correndo no meio da ruazinha onde elas estavam.  
-Nós também recebemos. Jéssi, você recebeu... você tem 10 anos ainda... – Começou Isa preocupada, queria estar no mesmo ano da amiga.  
  
-Sim – Jéssi deu um sorriso realmente largo para ela.  
  
-Quando vocês vão comprar o material? – Perguntou Jack.  
  
-Bom, sei lá. Tem tudo o que nós precisamos aqui em Hogsmead... é só a gente pegar dinheiro...  
  
-Ok! Vamos todas pegar dinheiro com nossos pais e vamos comprar!! –Falou Jéssi como se já tivesse decidido tudo.  
  
Elas saíram correndo cada uma em direção a sua casa. Jéssi chegou para seus pais e lhe pediu "alguns" galeões para comprar seu material.  
  
-Você recebeu a carta querida? – Perguntou sua mãe que era ruiva e tinha olhos azuis.  
  
-Sim mãe!!! Posso ir comprar meu material com minhas amigas?  
  
-Você não quer que eu e sua mãe compremos para você? – Perguntou seu pai, que também nada era parecido com a filha.  
  
-Ah... é que eu quero comprar com minhas amigas!  
  
-Por que você não compra só sua varinha?  
  
-Pode ser vai.  
  
Jéssi pegou um saquinho de galeões que seu pai lhe dera, deu um beijo nele e em sua mãe e saiu. Encontrou-se com suas amigas que já a esperavam na rua.  
  
-Gente, meus pais falaram que vão comprar meus livros depois. Deu-me dinheiro para eu comprar minha varinha.  
  
-Os nossos a mesma coisa – responderam em uníssono Jack, Iza e Angel.  
  
-Então vamos comprar nossas varinhas!  
  
Elas saíram correndo todas em direção a única loja de varinhas: Varinhas Grinfiels. Varinhas Britânicas.  
  
-Bom dia srtas. Vejo que hoje vou vender 4 varinhas! Isso é muito bom! – O atendente era um sr. Loiro chamado Ártemis Grinfiels. Por isso o nome da loja. – Melhor vocês fazerem uma fila.  
  
Nisso começou uma discussão para ver quem seria primeira até que chegaram em um acordo: Primeiro as mais velhas.  
  
-Então srta. Jack Thomas. Venha até aqui.  
  
Ela foi para o centro de um circulo muito desenhado em um canto da loja.  
  
-Essa é uma técnica nova que eu inventei. Agora se concentre em você mesma. Não pense em nada.  
  
Jack fez isso. Logo uma caixinha com uma varinha caiu da estante e começou a se locomover lentamente até Jack.  
  
-Muito bom. Deixe-me ver... varinha muito boa. Carvalho 22 cm e pelo de unircónio.  
  
Jack deu um sorriso e se sentou para ver a varinha de suas amigas.  
  
-Srta. Iza Yushoman. Faça a mesma coisa.  
  
Iza se concentrou. Logo sua varinha caiu da estante: Pena de fênix, 25 cm, plástico rosa.  
  
Angel: Pena de Fênix, 20 cm, pau-brasil  
  
Jéssi: cerdas de coração de dragão, 27 cm, Eucalipto.  
  
Todas pagaram, mas antes de pagar, Jéssi viu uma edição especial de uma revista que ensinava a juntar a varinha com a vassoura.  
  
-Que revista é essa?  
  
-isso ai é meu. Não está a venda. Interessada?  
  
-Com certeza.  
  
-Você sabe fazer isso?  
  
-Sei. – Respondeu o dono da loja. Se vocês quiserem é só trazerem suas vassouras aqui e eu faço um preço especial, já que é caro.  
  
Todas elas olharam para os galeões que sobraram.  
  
-Deixe-me ver quantos vocês tem... – Elas estenderam para o homem em torno de 15 galeões. – isso é muito pouco. Mas eu posso fazer por isso. É só vocês trazerem suas vassouras aqui.  
  
-Ok – disseram todas juntas e foram correndo pegar suas vassouras.  
  
Logo elas voltaram com todas o mesmo modelo, a mais veloz da época: Star.  
  
-Me dêem suas varinhas.  
  
Logo ele voltou com todas as varinhas.  
  
-Para vocês usarem suas vassouras, é só você agitarem a varinha assim – E ele fez um gesto levando a varinha rapidamente de um lado pra o outro. A varinha se transformou em vassoura. Os olhinhos delas brilharam. – Assim. E ai?  
  
-E como faz para transformar em varinha novamente?  
  
-Fácil, é só fazer o movimento contrario. – E ele transformou novamente a vassoura em varinha. – De quem é essa?  
  
-Minha – Angel respondeu prontamente.  
  
Logo todas pegaram suas varinhas e foram passear.  
  
-O que vocês acham de a gente fazer um picnic para comemorar? – Perguntou Jack  
  
-Ótimo – responderam as outras três.  
  
Elas seguiram em direção a Zonkos e marcaram um bando de doces. (elas tinham conta lá)  
  
-Nós vamos para a nossa casa na arvore? – Perguntou Angel.  
  
-Claruuu!!!  
  
-Ok, então vamos tentar transformar nossas varinhas. – Lembrou Jéssi.  
  
Depois de 10 minutos tentando elas conseguiram. Iza amarrou a sacola da Zonkos no cabo de sua vassoura e elas seguiram voando em direção a uma colina que ficava a uns 3 km de hogsmead. Lá tinha uma arvore com uma casinha parecendo aos pedaços. Elas subiram até ela e transformaram novamente as vassouras em varinhas. E muito pelo contrário, aquela casinha não era tão "inha" assim. Ela era enfeitiçada. Era grande e luxuosa por dentro. Os pais de Iza que tinham enfeitiçado ela.  
  
Jéssi olhou pela janela  
  
-Logo nós vamos para lá – disse pensativa.  
  
Todas vieram na janela onde Jéssi estava e ficaram olhando para Hogwarts.  
  
-É, nós vamos para lá, então quando nós formos lá a gente aproveita bem, agora que tal aproveitarmos nosso hango?  
  
-Eeeehhh!!! – Todas foram correndo em direção a mesa e começaram a se empanturrar de doces inimagináveis. 


	2. Hogwarts Finalmente

Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo II: Hogwarts Finalmente  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (encesto e cenas de...)  
  
Nota: Severus está em seu segundo ano, e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que acontece entre eles?  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
--------------------------------------  
---  
  
Snape já estava sentado esperando a seleção começar para em seguida jantar e seguir para seu dormitório sem precisar mais suportar a presença dos insuportáveis marotos: Thiago, Sirius, Remus e Pedro. Ele iria começar esse ano a cursar seu 2º ano.  
  
Logo ele viu aquele bando de crianças 1 ano mais novo que ele entrar, olhando para tudo aquilo com muito espanto e curiosidade.  
  
O chapéu começou a cantar uma música. Jéssi, Jack, iza e Angel estavam muito encantadas com tudo. Aquilo era perfeito, muito melhor do que elas imaginavam.  
  
Depois da música a professora Minerva Mcgonagall, como havia se apresentado há pouco tempo para os primeiristas fora desse salão começou a chamar-los pelos sobrenomes.  
  
Angel foi para a Griffinória.  
  
-Snape, Jéssi – chamou a professora Minerva um pouco surpresa com o nome que acabara de ler.  
  
Snape olhou rapidamente para a garota que se dirigia aflita para o banquinho. "Será que eu ouvi direito? Snape? O que será que ela é minha?" pensava Snape completamente confuso enquanto os marotos cochichavam alguma coisa entre "merda, mais um Snape..."  
  
Jéssi tinha a sensação de que estava sendo completamente reparada, dos pés a cabeça por todo o colégio, alem de ouvir alguns sussurros como "É... eles são mesmo parecidos...".  
  
Sentou-se no banquinho e estava sentindo o chapéu descer em sua cabeça. Mas parou antes que ele encostasse porque o chapéu gritou: Sonserina.  
  
Ela se dirigiu a mesa de onde vinham as palmas. Sentou-se ao lado de menino loiro e olhos negros. Não fez questão de perguntar o nome dele, já que ele parecia estar lá para o sétimo ano, o que significava que não precisava perder tempo falando com alguém que provavelmente não seria seu amigo. Esperou suas outras amigas serem selecionadas com esperança de que uma das duas caíssem em sua casa.  
  
Antes de elas serem selecionadas, um menino apareceu ao seu lado e se sentou. Ele tinha cabelos negros ensebados, um nariz com formato de gancho e pele muito branca. Ela olhou para ele. Não era feio, e parecia ser um ano mais velho.  
  
-Com licença, mas você poderia me dizer seu nome? – Ele perguntou.  
  
Sem dar muita atenção a ele, querendo ver a seleção de suas amigas, lhe responde:  
  
-Jéssi.  
  
-Não, seu sobrenome.  
  
-Qual seu interesse no meu sobrenome? – Ainda não dando muita atenção.  
  
-O meu interesse é que você preste atenção em mim, porque eu quero saber o que você tem haver comigo, já que meu sobrenome também é Snape.  
  
-O que? – Agora ela olhou significantemente para ele.  
  
-Me chamo Severus Snape.  
  
-Eu não sei o que dizer... – ela ficou com um olhar perdido.  
  
-Melhor falarmos com o diretor a respeito disso depois do jantar... – Concluiu ele.  
  
-Ei Ranhoso, porque nunca nos contou que tinha uma irmã? – Sirius estava sentado atrás dele na mesa da grifinória.  
  
-Isso não é da sua conta Black! – Respondeu ele.  
  
Nesse momento chega Jack toda feliz.  
  
-Ficamos na mesma casa!-Toda a preocupação de Jessi passou nesse instante. Tinha uma amiga na mesma casa que ela. – Iza também foi para a grifinória.  
  
-Que bom.  
  
-Por que "Que Bom"?  
  
-Assim Angel não fica sozinha.  
  
-Se você acha assim. – E finalmente ela sentou-se, em frente a Jéssi, já que tinha um loiro e um de cabelo preto ao lado dela.  
  
-Se você puder deixar de se preocupar com coisas idiotas, podemos voltar ao nosso assunto? – Interrompeu Severus.  
  
-Nossa Jéssi, que assunto importante você já está conversando com um garoto? – Jack falou e em seguida soltou uma rizada marota.  
  
Os olhos de Jéssi e Severus fuzilaram Jack.  
  
-Jack, esse aqui é Severus...  
  
-Sou Severus SNAPE – terminou ele dando bastante destaque nesta última palavra.  
  
Jack olhou bem para ele.  
  
-Jé... será que não...  
  
-Nós vamos falar com o diretor depois do jantar.  
  
-Será que não o que? – Perguntou Severus.  
  
-Meus pais são adotivos... – começou Jéssi, mas foi interrompida pela voz de Dumbledore que pedia silêncio.  
  
Ele deu todos os avisos que tinha que dar, aqueles do tipo: primeiristas não podem ter vassouras próprias, é proibido a qualquer um entrar na floresta proibida, etc, etc e etc.  
  
Mas vassoura não era problema para as quatro amigas, já que ninguém podia imaginar que a vassoura era agora, também a varinha delas.  
  
A comida apareceu no prato e eles começaram a comer. Severus comeu bem rápido e ficava apresando Jéssi para ir logo, mas ela não ligava, já que nunca tinha visto tanta comida boa em toda sua vida.  
  
Quando o jantar terminou, os monitores mandaram segui-los, Jack foi junto com eles, mas Jéssi e Severus ficaram para falar com Dumbledore. Alcançaram ele perto da gárgula de pedra que dava acesso ao escritório do diretor.  
  
-Imaginava que não iriam demorar a virem falar comigo.  
  
-Professor, porque nós dois somos Snape? – perguntou Severus enquanto Jéssi perguntava a mesma coisa, mas com outras palavras.  
  
-Isso é uma coisa simples, meu garoto – Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro dele e sorriu para os dois. – Vocês são irmãos. É isso que estavam pensando, não era?  
  
-Como nós podemos ser irmãos? – Perguntaram os dois juntos.  
  
-Porque eu não moro com meus pais verdadeiros?  
  
-Bom, isso é uma longa história, sem necessidade de vocês saberem, mas só lhe peço uma coisa, meu pequeno Severus...  
  
-Qualquer coisa diretor. – Respondeu o garoto prontamente.  
  
-Não diga a seus pais que sua irmã está em Hogwarts, isso não ira ser bom para ninguém, ok? – E ele piscou um olho.  
  
-Sim professor, eu não digo, mas gostaria de saber o porquê.  
  
-Não queria que você soubesse disso agora, mas vou lhe contar para não ter que ficar adiando. Seu pai meu jovem, não queria uma filha menina. Quando ela nasceu você estava com um ano e meio, e sua mãe logo deu um nome a tua irmã – sorriu para Jéssi – Lindo nome, Jéssi. Ela estava registrada, e com muita saúde, se seu pai a matasse, ele seria acusado. Sua mãe trouxe o bebê até a mim, e eu lhe entreguei para sua mãe e seu pai, que ficaram muito feliz em te receber, minha pequena srta. Snape.  
  
Jéssi sorriu. Olhou melhor para seu irmão. Nunca imaginara que iria encontrar um irmão em Hogwarts. Mas ficou triste em saber que seu pai iria lhe matar. Deixou uma lagrima rolar pelo rosto enquanto seguia Severus sem saber onde ele estava indo.  
  
-Severus... – ela disse baixinho.  
  
Ele parou e se desligou de um turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe viam a mente. Virou para a garota e viu que lhe rolara uma lagrima pela bochecha. Ele enxugou com mão.  
  
-Acho que você não precisa chorar. – ele disse. Voltou a andar.  
  
-Eu não sei onde fica o nosso salão comunal. – Ela disse.  
  
-Para onde você acha que eu estou indo? – ele respondeu com um tipo de ironia.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos ele parou.  
  
-Onde estamos? – Perguntou Jéssi.  
  
-E... Eu não sei.  
  
-Eu sabia... alguma coisa não estava me cheirando bem! Você não sabe onde fica o salão!  
  
-É claro que eu sei, só que como eu estava envolvido em pensamentos, acabei me perdendo...  
  
-Isso é ótimo... você não tem a mínima idéia de onde estamos?  
  
-Não – disse desanimado sentando no chão. – Vamos ter que esperar aparecer alguém.  
  
-Eu jamais poderia imaginar que aconteceria tanta coisa no meu primeiro dia em hogwarts.  
  
-E você pretende ficar em pé? Acho que deu para ver lá de fora que o castelo é enorme e que talvez demore para passar alguém por aqui?!  
  
Jéssi suspirou e sentou do lado dele.  
  
-Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – Perguntou Jéssi.  
  
-Não sei... já deve fazer algum tempo.  
  
-Estou com sono... – Jéssi reclamou.  
  
-Humph... eu também...  
  
-Com licença – disse Jéssi tomando a liberdade de deitar a cabeça no colo dele. – Acho que não tem problema fazer isso, você é meu irmão mesmo.  
  
Snape passou a mão pelos cabelos da menina que deitara a cabeça em seu colo. Não agüentou e perguntou:  
  
-Por que seus cabelos não são oleosos? Isso é a marca de todos os Snape.  
  
-Quem disse que não são? É que eu faço tratamento.  
  
-Que ótimo, então como uma boa irmã, você vai passar seu tratamento para mim.  
  
-Não.  
  
-O que? Por que não?  
  
-Por que eu gosto do seu cabelo assim. – e ela passou a mão no cabelo dele, depois seus dedos estavam oleosos, mas ela não ligou. Teve seus cabelos assim por um bom tempo e não tinha nojo. E por que teria? Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele e ele fez uma careta quando sentiu a mão dela tão gelada.  
  
-Você não está com frio?  
  
-Ah não. Eu adoro frio.  
  
-Sua mão está muito gelada.  
  
-Ah, desculpe. – disse tirando a mão do rosto dele.  
  
-Não foi... esquece.  
  
Snape colocou sua mão no rosto dela e lhe acariciou. Jéssi fechou os olhos morrendo de sono e Severus lhe beijou a testa. Ela abriu os olhos.  
  
-Por que você fez isso?  
  
-Sei lá. Deu-me vontade, eu nunca imaginei que teria uma irmã. Mas agora que tenho quero cuidar direito dela.  
  
-Hei... eu só sou um ano mais nova que você! Não vem que não tem. Eu não preciso de ninguém me cuidando.  
  
-Desculpe, nunca mais lhe beijo então.  
  
-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, só não quero que você me ache a pirralha chata...  
  
Eles ficaram ali por mais meia hora quando começaram a ouvir passos. Jessi levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Os dois olharam a procura de alguém. Nada.  
  
-Vamos, a gente encontra a pessoa que estava andando... – Disse Severus levantando ela com um puxão.  
  
Eles correram em direção de onde tinham escutado os passos. Nada. Mas alguém estava atrás deles. O zelador.  
  
-O que vocês dois fazem essa hora andando pelo castelo?  
  
Eles viraram sorrindo. Finalmente alguém para leva-los até seu salão. Mas que nada. Só ganharam detenções, e depois foram escoltados pelo professor de DCAT até seu salão comunal. Finalmente cama.  
  
Jéssi mal chegou e se tacou na cama. Foi abordada por Jack.  
  
-E ai Jé? O que Dumbledore disse?  
  
-Somos irmãos.  
  
-SÉRIO? QUE ÓTIMO!!! – Gritou Jack acordando as outras companheiras que lhe tacaram travesseiros e "cala a boca" s.  
  
-Por que ótimo?  
  
-Sei lá... É legal, você vem para hogwarts e descobre que tem um irmão... Mas a conversa demorou tanto assim?  
  
-Não. Foi quando estávamos voltando.. sabe, descobrir uma coisa assim é adquirir muita coisa em pouco tempo... Severus nos perdeu...  
  
-Como nos perdeu?  
  
-E eu sabia onde ficava o nosso salão? Nunca tinha vindo até aqui!  
  
-Ahhh...  
  
-Sabe Jack, eu estou morrendo de sono, amanhã eu tenho detenção por estar fora do salão comunal depois do horário...  
  
-O que??? Eu ouvi direito? Você já tem detenção amanhã? Nossa, quanta coisa que te aconteceu hoje...  
  
-Ainda bem que eu tenho você na mesma casa... Agora boa noite. – Jéssi puxou a sua coberta e se virou. Jack foi dormir.  
  
Snape estava no quarto masculino do segundo ano e não conseguia dormir. Era informação demais para ele e perdeu o sono. "Minha irmã... ó Merlin... Ela é minha irmã... Tão linda... as coisas que eu penso, eu não posso pensar isso da minha irmã. Ela tem que ser a pirralha chata. É assim que todos os irmãos acham as irmãs mais novas, não a menina que você quer beijar... Droga, eu não pensei isso, eu NÃO POSSO pensar isso..." E Severus acabou dormindo de tanto pensar. Sonhou que ela não era sua irmã, e sim sua namorada. E que eles se beijavam e andavam de mãos dadas, e passava pelos marotos deixando eles de boca aberta... 


	3. Detenção

Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo III: Detenção  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (encesto e cenas de...)  
  
Nota: Severus está em seu segundo ano, e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que acontece entre eles?  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
--------------------------------------  
---  
  
Jéssi acordou e pensou que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho estranho. Que hoje ela iria para hogwarts... Teve uma grande surpresa ao abrir os olhos e descobrir que já estava em hogwarts, significando que tudo o que ela havia vivido era verdade. Ela realmente tinha um irmão. Um ano e meio mais velho. E que tinha sido legal com ela, apesar de parecer uma pessoa não amigável.  
  
-Acooordoouuu? – Cantarolou Jack no seu ouvido.  
  
Jéssi deu um pulo.  
  
-Ei, nunca mais faça isso! Você interrompeu meus pensamentos profundos, e essa profundeza de sua voz poderia ser meu eu interior, e isso seria tão profundo que eu poderia...  
  
-Hei... Chega de profundezas que você está muito profunda hoje. Vamos tomar café e ver os colegas de seu irmão... quem sabe não são bonitinhos...  
  
-Afff... Só você... Deixe-me me vestir antes.  
  
-Sim srta. atrasada. Vai logo, ou não vamos tomar café.  
  
-Ok, ok!!  
  
Elas subiram (a sonserina é nas masmorras) para o café. Não estavam atrasadas, Jack estava blefando para descer logo. Elas entraram no salão e depararam com Iza e Angel.  
  
-Hei, vocês não se esqueceram de nós, esqueceram?  
  
-Claro que não! – Responderam Jéssi e Jack abraçando as amigas.  
  
-Mais que lindo... – Severus passava por elas para ir tomar café e disse ironicamente. Estava sozinho.  
  
Angel mostrou a língua para ele, mas ele não viu. Depois disse para elas:  
  
-Garoto idiota.  
  
Iza confirmou com a cabeça, mas Jéssi e Jack olharam feio para elas.  
  
-O que foi? Ele nem nos conhece e fica falando isso... olha, ele é da casa de vocês. – Angel falou para Jéssi e Jack.  
  
-Angel... você nem sabe de quem está falando. – disse Jéssi.  
  
-Ele é teu amigo? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
-Mais que isso. – Respondeu Jack  
  
-Nossa... que mau gosto Jéssi. Namorar ele. Você merece coisa bem melhor. – Disse Iza.  
  
Jéssi corou com o comentário de amiga, mas logo disse:  
  
-Namorado nada... ele é meu irmão.  
  
-O quê?- Angel e Iza estavam assustadas.  
  
-Nós dois descobrimos isso ontem. Eu sou adotada, como todo mundo sabe, e agora descobri o porque: meu pai verdadeiro não queria filha mulher e ia me matar. Minha mãe pediu ajuda para Dumbledore e ele me entregou para meus pais adotivos.  
  
-Nossa... que coisa. Que bom que é teu irmão. Pensei que fosse seu namorado...  
  
-Hei. Nada a ver Angel.  
  
-Por que nada a ver Jéssi?  
  
-Se ele fosse meu namorado não ia fazer diferença...  
  
-Ia fazer a maior diferença do mundo...  
  
-Aloou, que tal irmos tomar café? – Lembrou Jack.  
  
-Ah, sim!!  
  
E elas se separaram. Jack teve muita decepção em descobrir que Severus não tinha amigos bonitos, alias, ele não tinha amigos. E isso deixou Jéssi triste, afinal era teu irmão.  
  
-Ei Severus – Disse Jéssi com comida na boca – Por que você não tem amigos?  
  
-Eu não preciso de amigos.  
  
-Claro que precisa – ela colocou mais comida na boca – Todo mundo precisa.  
  
-Que seja. Não fale com comida na boca, ou vou achar que seus pais adotivos não lhe deram educação. – Ele se levantou para sair da mesa.  
  
Jéssi engoliu rapidamente a comida que mastigava e o segurou pelo pulso.  
  
-Aonde você vai?  
  
-Pegar meu material.  
  
-Eu vou com você.  
  
-Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum. – Disse Jack empurrando eles para sentarem. – Por acaso já receberam seu horário?  
  
-Humph – "falaram" os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Logo o monitor passou entregando os horários e os três, Jéssi, Jack e Severus foram para o salão comunal pegar seu material.  
  
Jéssi juntou suas coisas rapidamente e voltou correndo para fora do salão a tempo de pegar seu irmão saindo sozinho. Deu um assobio do tipo "cantada" e ele olhou para traz.  
  
-O que foi? – resmungou ele.  
  
-Você nem me disse do que tem aula agora.  
  
-Defesa contra...  
  
-Ok. Não precisa dizer completo. Quando você vai almoçar?  
  
-Quando tocar o sinal.  
  
-E quando acaba suas aulas?  
  
-4:30 pm. Mais alguma coisa? – Irônico  
  
-Então a gente se encontra na porta de entrada do castelo as 4:30 – Sorriu  
  
-Para fazer o que?  
  
-Vou lhe apresentar minhas amigas.  
  
-Oh... isso vai ser interessante... – ele se virou e foi-se.  
  
Jack saiu do salão e elas seguiram para suas respectivas aulas.  
  
As aulas acabaram. Elas seguiram para a porta de entrada para esperar Severus, que já estava esperando por elas.  
  
-Hei, gente, esse é meu irmão Severus Snape.  
  
-Cara, invejei seu nariz – disse Iza.  
  
Elas começaram a rir deixando Snape com a pior cara do mundo as olhando.  
  
-Ou, era brincadeira.  
  
-Bom, agora em diante, você é nosso amigo, então meninas, vamos receber ele como se recebe um presente... – Falava Jack, enquanto as outras davam sorrisos muito suspeitos. – ...MONTINHO!!!  
  
E todas elas pularam em cima de Severus, que caiu no chão, em seguida Jéssi, Iza, Angel, e por último, a folgada, Jack, que ficou sem peso nenhum em cima dela.  
  
-O que é isso? – Perguntou Severus tentando falar, porem estava sem ar para tal.  
  
-Montinho... – Tentou falar Iza, só que a barriga dela tremeu, o que a fez começar a rir, fazendo todo mundo dar rizada.  
  
-Olha, o que é aquilo? – Perguntou um dos marotos, eles estavam passando por ali agora.  
  
-Montinho nos Snapes... Vamos lá dar uma ajuda!!! – Disse Thiago pulando com tudo em cima do montinho. Depois Sirius, Pedro. Remus não participou da brincadeira.  
  
-Hei, você não foram convidados... Jack tentou argumentar.  
  
Mas não foi isso que os fez caírem fora, foi a cara roxa de Severus, parecendo que estava sofrendo do estomago. Eles saíram bem rápidos.  
  
Logo só tinha Snape deitado no chão, Jéssi e Iza uma de cada lado dele, que foram os que mais sofreram com o montinho.  
  
-Bom ranhoso, não vamos azaram você hoje porque você já esta mal... – Sirius olhou para a cara dele.  
  
-Mas devíamos porque não é certo ficar catando as amigas da irmãzinha... – disse Thiago apontando a varinha dele, mas esta voou longe da mão dele.  
  
-Fora daqui Potter. Você é um idiota. – Uma menina com cabelos acajus e roupa com o emblema da grifinória apareceu.  
  
-Lily, por que não vem dar uma volta com a gente? – perguntou Thiago.  
  
-Nem se eu tivesse que escolher entre passear com você e o salgueiro lutador.  
  
Jéssi olhou para Severus, esse estava se levantando. Lily foi até ele.  
  
-Você está bem Snape?  
  
-Não preciso de ajuda. Muito menos de gente como você.  
  
Sem perceber o que fazia, Jéssi sorriu, o que não passou despercebido pelas amigas.  
  
Eram 10 horas, Jéssi e Severus se dirigiam para a classe do prof. de DCAT para poderem cumprir suas respectivas detenções.  
  
-Vocês vão entrar na floresta. Podem ir, e só voltem com ervas mordedoras, se não quiserem ter que entrar lá novamente.  
  
-Mas prof. é muito perigoso entrar na floresta...  
  
-Isso não é problema meu, não fui eu que fiquei até 3 e meia da manhã passeando pelo castelo quando devia estar dormindo.  
  
-Humph.  
  
-E pare de resmungar sr. Snape. Vão logo.  
  
O diretor da sonserina deixou os garotos em frente a floresta e voltou para o castelo.  
  
-E agora? – Jéssi abraçou o irmão com medo.  
  
-Vamos entrar. – Ele tentava parecer corajoso.  
  
-Não se preocupe Se, você não precisa demonstrar coragem, nós não somos griffinórios. Severus parou de andar e olhou para ela.  
  
-Do que você me chamou? – perguntou ele meio feliz.  
  
-Sé... de Severo. Desculpe-me...  
  
-Eu gostei! – Disse ele sorrindo.  
  
Jéssi também sorriu. Eles tentavam dar passos sem fazer muito barulho.  
  
-Sé, você sabe onde é que tem essas ervas mordedoras?  
  
-Não faço a mínima idéia.  
  
Eles continuaram andando. Até chegarem em uma clareira.  
  
-Ei, deve ser aquilo ali! –Disse Severus indo em direção a uma plantinhas no chão que pareciam dormir.  
  
-Que fofas. Jéssi passou o dedo nelas, mas essas a morderam, fazendo o dedo dela sangrar. – Ai... plantas nojentas!  
  
-São essas mesmo, mas antes de pagá-las, deixe-me ver seu dedo.  
  
-Não foi nada... daqui a pouco vai estar melhor.  
  
Ele olhou desconfiado para ela, mas logo pegou um frasco do bolso e se abaixou para coletar as plantas, com muita habilidade.  
  
-Você é bom nisso.  
  
-Obrigada. – Disse ele se levantando. – Seu dedo?  
  
Jéssi mostrou para ele que o pequeno corte já tinha parado de sangrar.  
  
-Isso não foi nada ela disse sorrindo.  
  
-O problema não é o corte, mas sim o que a propriedade mágica dessa planta pode fazer...  
  
Jéssi pareceu pensar um pouco.  
  
-Acho que não faz nada, nem dói.  
  
-Não dói?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Isso não é bom.  
  
-O que não é bom?  
  
-Eu estou te beliscando e você disse que não dói.  
  
-O que? Então eu vou perder meus sentidos?  
  
-Não, só não vai sentir nada lhe tocar ou quando você tocar em torno de um dia.  
  
-Isso é ótimo.  
  
-Pelo menos eu não tenho que te carregar até a enfermaria.  
  
Jéssi sorriu. O abraçou.  
  
-Eu vou odiar não sentir nada até amanhã.  
  
-Passa rápido.  
  
-Mas eu não posso sentir o calor do seu abraço.  
  
Severos não disse nada. Só aproveitou aquele momento. Ela o abraçava, sem perceber o caminho que a mão dele percorria: desceu até o fim de sua blusa e subiu por dentro dela lhe acariciando as costas. Severos se condenou por aquilo quando ela o largou. Era sua irmã... mas isso não era uma coisa tão fácil de conviver, já que nunca estivera com ela antes, e agora ela chega com tanta intimidade...  
  
-Vamos levar logo isso aqui para o prof. – Ele disse.  
  
Eles atravessavam a floresta em direção a saída.  
  
-Sé, porque você parou?  
  
-O que? Ah, desculpe, mas tem alguma coisa ali na frente...  
  
-Deixa que eu vejo. – Jéssi começou a andar, mas Severus a puxou.  
  
-Ficou louca? Você não sabe o que! Pode ser perigoso.  
  
Jéssi abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Eu não imaginei...  
  
-Vamos por outro caminho.  
  
-E por acaso tem outro?  
  
-Pense um pouco, é só a gente seguir para o lado e depois voltar para a direção do castelo.  
  
-Não me chame de burra.  
  
-Eu não te chamei de burra.  
  
-Claro que chamou.  
  
-Não chamei.  
  
-CHAMOU. – o grito dela ecoou por toda a floresta, fazendo muitos morcegos voarem. – Desculpe...  
  
-Vamos logo, por que agora nós estamos em perigo.  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-É só você olhar para trás.  
  
Jéssi olhou e viu uns olhos que apareciam no escuro brilhando. Deu um passo e começou a correr, sendo alcançada por Snape.  
  
-Tome cuidado para não... cair – mas era tarde demais.  
  
-Droga.  
  
Apareceram um monte de lobos em volta deles.  
  
-Estamos ferrados.  
  
-Não, não estamos.  
  
-Não sei como você pode achar isso.  
  
Jéssi pegou sua varinha e a transformou em vassoura.  
  
-Você sabe pilotar? – Perguntou ela a Severus.  
  
-Sei. C... como você fez isso?  
  
-não importa, suba logo.  
  
Ele subiu e Jéssi sentou atrás dele. Logo eles estavam pousando fora da floresta. Ouviram passos. Jéssi fez a varinha voltar.  
  
-Você vai ter que me explicar como fez isso.  
  
-Minha vassoura foi embutida na minha varinha... o dono da loja de onde eu a comprei que fez isso.  
  
-E por que você quis? Você não precisa de vassoura...  
  
-Nem vou dizer nada... sabe, a vassoura que eu não preciso acabou de nos salvar.  
  
-Vocês foram rápido – o Prof. de DCAT e diretor da sonserina havia os alcançado- trouxeram o que eu pedi?  
  
-Sim professor – Severus estendeu o vidro com ervar mordedoras para ele.  
  
Eles voltaram para o salão comunal.  
  
-Acho que eu preciso de um banho. Disse Jéssi indo em direção ao banheiro feminino.  
  
-Pois eu vou dormir.  
  
Jéssi ficou batendo o pé para ele.  
  
-Qual é o problema.  
  
-Sr. Enlameado, quer faze o favor de se dirigir para o chuveiro do banheiro masculino, ou eu conto pra mamãe. – disse ela rindo.  
  
-Não tem como você contar para nossa mãe, por que não vivemos com a mesma. – Agora que ela riu mais.  
  
-Você não sabe diferenciar brincadeiras né Sé? Boa noite então, vou para o meu banho.  
  
-Boa noite.  
  
Severus se tacou na cama. Algo dentre dele não o deixou dormir. Ele queria ver sua irmã. "Você não presta Severus Snape. Você vai ficar quietinho aqui, e vai dormir. Já não basta você ter se aproveitado do abraço... quer saber, olhar não arranca pedaço." Ele resolveu então levantar da cama. Estava na metade do caminho e encontrou Jéssi com pijama indo ao dormitório feminino.  
  
-A onde você vai Sevie?  
  
-E... do que você me chamou?  
  
-Sevie.  
  
-Mais um... oh..  
  
-E a onde você vai?  
  
-Eu vou tomar banho.  
  
-Ahááá. Finalmente resolveu fazer o certo. – E deu um beijo no rosto dele – Boa noite.  
  
E Severus teve que tomar banho. 


	4. 2 anos depois

ESPOILER: TERCEIRO FILME! LOCLISAÇÃO DO SALGUEIRO LUTADOS IGUAL AO DO TERCEIRO.  
  
Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo IV: 2 anos depois.  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (encesto e cenas de...)  
  
Nota: Severus está em seu segundo ano, e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que acontece entre eles?  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
Dois anos se passaram. As quatro amigas estavam no terceiro ano. Severus no quarto. Todos tinham autorização para ir a Hogsmead, embora as meninas morassem lá.  
  
Elas já estavam esperando na estação de Hogsmead a chegada do trem. Finalmente ele chegou. Trazendo consigo o barulho de muita gente. Severus foi o último a descer do trem.  
  
-Finalmente! –Jéssi correu e abraçou o irmão dando beijos em todo o rosto dele.  
  
Depois de 2 anos vivendo juntos em Hogwarts, aqueles irmãos estavam inseparáveis. O que não era estranho, pois apesar de serem irmãos, não viviam com os mesmos pais, o que os fazia mais amigos do que irmãos. E como os dois não se separavam, era por acabar acontecendo que eles andassem sempre juntos, e Severus se tornasse muito amigo das outras meninas: Jack, Iza e Angel.  
  
-Você não quer parar de babar em mim não? Não quero ficar fedendo a saliva.  
  
Mas isso foi o suficiente para as outras três irem correndo abraçar ele e babar no rosto dele.  
  
-Parem!!! Pa-rem!!!  
  
-Ah, Sevie, você é tão fofo estressado. – Disse Jéssi  
  
-Então ele é fofo todo hora! – Concluiu Jack.  
  
Eles entraram em uma carruagem, e enquanto ela seguia, conversavam.  
  
-Nós temos uma surpresa para você esse ano Sé. – Falou sua irmã.  
  
-Surpresa?  
  
-Ééééé! – Falaram as quatro. – Uma surpresa... – falavam como se estivem ensinando um bebe a falar mamãe  
  
-E o que é essa surpresa em?  
  
-Se nós falássemos não seria surpresa! – Disse Iza.  
  
-Você agüenta esperar até a nossa primeira visita a hogsmead, não é Sé?  
  
-Tenho escolha... mas eu não estou nem ai...  
  
-Não minta! A gente sabe que você está louco para saber!!! Hehehehe.  
  
Severus olhou para fora da janela. "Por que elas têm que ser assim?"  
  
Ele sentiu alguém passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e encostando- se a ele. Claro que era Jéssi. Ela vivia lhe abraçando. E isso fazia nascer borboletas em seu estomago.  
  
-Jéssi, por que vocês não me falam. Ta bom, eu fiquei curioso, admito, então me falem – disse sem tirar o olho lá de fora.  
  
-Por que tem que ser surpresa Sevie. Se não, não tem graça.  
  
-Então que perca a graça.  
  
-Nossa Sé, você nunca esteve mais curioso em? – falaram as outras três.  
  
"Não é porque eu quero" pensou "mas a idéia absurda de que talvez você me beije Jéssi, sempre me vem a mente."  
  
-O que você está olhando Sevie? – Perguntou Jéssi se encostando mais nele enquanto suas amigas fofocavam indiscretamente.  
  
Severus não agüentou. Queria ver Jéssi ali abraçada nele, sabia que seu rosto estava próximo, e quando virou a cabeça e seus lábios quase colaram. Jéssi começou a rir.  
  
-Eu te perguntei o que você estava olhando sabia? – disse ela sem se afastar sussurrando essas palavras nos lábios dele.  
  
-Agora eu estou olhando para você...  
  
Jack, Iza e Angel não agüentaram. Precisavam fazer alguma zoeira, e os irmãos abraçados, falando um na boca do outro era perfeito.  
  
-Beija! Beija! Beija... – Começaram elas. Jéssi e Severus ficaram muito vermelhos e Jéssi soltou o abraço e voltou a olhar para elas. Severus voltou a olhar para a janela. Jéssi olhou para as amigas com cara de Boiaram e deu um tapa na testa.  
  
-Que brincadeira sem graça gente. – Ela falou.  
  
-É, foi mesmo... – Começou Jack – Nós não devíamos ter falado beija, devíamos ter empurrado a cabeças de vocês um pouquinho. – Terminou ela dando rizada junto com Iza e Angel.  
  
Jéssi e Severus estavam muito vermelhos. Severus acabou ficando nervoso.  
  
-Não tem a mínima graça, nós somos irmãos. – "não teve graça porque elas não conseguiram fazer nós nos beijarmos".  
  
-É gente! Isso foi sem graça.  
  
-É porque você é muito nova para ver graça nisso Jéssi, não culpamos você, alias, você ainda tem 12 anos.  
  
Jéssi não queria saber "Elas estão muito chatas hoje! Espero que seja só uma faze, idiotas. Ainda bem que eu tenho Severus aqui!" e abraçou novamente o irmão, suspirando.  
  
-Jéssi, você já entrou na puberdade? – Perguntou Severus.  
  
-O que? – Ela ficou assustada com a pergunta. "Por que ele quer saber isso, não é da conta dele!" Ela terminou o abraço se afastando dele. – Por que você quer saber?  
  
-Nada, desculpe, mas é só curiosidade.  
  
-Nem Sevie, Jéssi não entrou ainda não. – Disse Angel.  
  
-Claro que entrou – Disse Jack.  
  
-Por que, ela te disse? – Iza  
  
Jéssi olhou para ela. "Elas realmente estão esquisitas. Ou então é porque eu acordei com o pé esquerdo. Mas se elas não calarem essas bocas enormes, eu faço elas calarem, meu irmão está ouvindo tudo."  
  
-Jéssi entrou na puberdade com 11 anos. – falou Jack  
  
-Nossa Jéssi. Nós pensávamos que éramos suas amigas. Por que você não contou para mim e para a Iza? – Perguntou Angel.  
  
-Talvez por que vocês não calam essas bocas enormes? E também por que eu não tenho TPM, e vocês sempre têm, e por outras milhões de coisas!! – Por sorte dela, a carruagem chegou e ela saiu correndo em direção ao salão, deixando suas amigas para trás.  
  
-E ela disse que não tem TPM.  
  
-Vocês realmente falam demais. – Disse Severus, saindo da carruagem. Ele correu para tentar alcançar Jéssi. "Ela entrou na puberdade com 11 anos. Entrou cedo. Por isso que ela já é um pouco desenvolvida... Ela deve ser linda sem essas roupas... Mas eu não vou pensar nisso. Não posso, ela nunca vai tirar as roupas na minha frente, muito menos deixar toca-la. Tire esses pensamentos agora mesmo de sua cabeça Severus."  
  
-Jéssi... – ele se sentou do lado dela na mesa da sonserina. – Desculpe-me! Eu sou idiota, não devia ter lhe perguntado isso.  
  
-Ok Severus, sem problema. Não foi nada. Mas por que você quis saber? – Só pelo fato dela tê-lo chamado de Severus, e não de Sevie ou Sé significava que ela estava magoada com ele.  
  
-Não sei. Foi uma curiosidade momentânea. Por favor Jéssi. – Disse ele segurando a mão dela.  
  
Ela olhou para ele com um olhar triste e disse:  
  
-Ok Sé. O problema é com elas, e não com você.  
  
Durante o jantar de inicio do ano letivo ela retomou a amizade com as amigas, que pediram desculpas para ela.  
  
Eles estavam tomando café em paz. Não em tanta paz assim...  
  
-Ranhoso, você ainda fica atrás das amigas da irmãzinha? Sabia que isso não é nada bonito? – Falou Sirius.  
  
-Nada Bonito!- Concordou Thiago.  
  
As meninas começaram a dar risada e Severus se levantou de supetão, fazendo sua cadeira cair e elas pararem de rir.  
  
-Eu não sou obrigado a agüentar vocês! – E saiu do salão.  
  
As quatro tiveram acessos de risos junto com os marotos.  
  
-Vamos lá com o Sé gente. Ele pode ficar bravo com a gente... – disse por cima das risadas, Jéssi  
  
Elas foram atrás dele levando para ele o horário.  
  
-Cadê ele? – Perguntou Angel.  
  
-Quem é que sabe?! – respondeu Jack  
  
-Ok, pensem como se vocês fossem Severus Snape. Assim fica mais fácil de saber para onde ele foi. – Pediu Jéssi.  
  
-Então pensa você Jéssi, você só não é Severus, mas é Snape, e conhece melhor ele do que nós! – Falaram Iza e Jack  
  
-Mas eu não faço a mínima idéia para onde ele iria!  
  
-Então faça o seu caminho. Para aonde você iria? – perguntou Iza.  
  
-Não sei...  
  
-Se nós estivéssemos te enchendo o saco, para onde você iria?  
  
Jéssi olhou para elas com expressão "não sei", mas elas fizeram um gesto de "você consegue".  
  
Jéssi foi indo para frente, logo elas pegaram uma trilha que levava a cabana do guarda caça, mas viraram bem antes de chegar lá. Seguiram para o caminho do salgueiro lutador, mas pararam.  
  
-Ali tem mais sombra – disse Jéssi apontando para cima de uma pequena colina com árvores.  
  
-Será que ele está ali? – Perguntou Jack.  
  
-O único jeito de saber é olhar. Vamos lá – disse com pouca voz Jéssi.  
  
As quatro subiram a colina, Severus estava lá. Sentado e encostando as costas em uma arvore.  
  
-Sevie, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntaram elas.  
  
-Ficar um pouco sozinho, se vocês não se importam...  
  
-Temos aulas.  
  
-Idai?  
  
-Eu não acredito nisso Sé... você falando que não vai para aula?! – Jéssi se agachou na frente dele.  
  
-Não estou afim.  
  
-Mas é o primeiro dia de aula! – Disse Iza tentando ajuíza-lo.  
  
-Eu não estou com cabeça para enfrentar aula hoje.  
  
-Então nós também não vamos. – Disse Jéssi olhando para as meninas.  
  
-Vocês vão.  
  
-Não. – As quatro.  
  
-Ok, então fiquem.  
  
-Certo.  
  
Todas se sentaram em volta dele.  
  
-O que estão olhando? – Disse ele com raiva, por que elas olhavam só para ele.  
  
-Sua pose Sexy Sevie. – Jack não aquentou e deixou sair sua piada.  
  
E Severus riu. Não que ele tivesse achado graça, mas riu para não chorar.  
  
-Já que a gente não vai para a aula, por que não fazemos alguma brincadeira? – sugeriu Jack.  
  
-Que tipo de brincadeira? – Desconfiou Severus.  
  
Jack puxou suas amigas a falou só para elas:  
  
-Sabe gente, eu acho que é uma boa a gente fazer uma brincadeira de perguntas, mesmo depois de dois anos, a gente ainda sabe pouco sobre Severus.  
  
-Você está desconfiando do meu irmão? – Jéssi olhou feio para Jack.  
  
-Não é nada disso, é só uma brincadeira, o que for perguntado, ele tem que responder verdadeiramente, e o que for perguntado a nós, nós também temos que responder a verdade.  
  
-Ah bom! – Disse Jéssi.  
  
-Mas só isso é muito chato. – Disse Iza.  
  
-O que você sugere? – Perguntou Jack.  
  
-Isso, só que com desafios para cumprir também.  
  
-Ok – falaram as quatro, agora voltaram a olhar para Severus, que estava com a cara de muito mais desconfiança do que antes.  
  
-Sevie, é uma brincadeira de verdade e desafio. Você tem que responder verdadeiramente o que lhe for perguntado, assim como a gente responde o nos for perguntado. E também devemos fazer os desafios.  
  
-E porque você acha que eu aceitaria brincar disso?  
  
Jack se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dele:  
  
-Porque se você não brincar eu conto para Jéssi uma coisinha que eu sei sobre você. – Jack blefou, percebendo o impacto disso, o que confirmou suas suspeitas.  
  
-Eu brinco. – Disse ele.  
  
-Nossa Jack, como você conseguiu tal feito? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
-Com um segredinho nosso, não é Sevie?  
  
Severus não falou nada nem confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
-Quem começa? – Perguntou Angel.  
  
-Eu começo – Disse Iza.  
  
-Certo, pra quem você pergunta?  
  
-Para o Sevie! – Disse ela sorrindo marotamente. – Onde você estava e o que você fazia no dia 15 de novembro do ano passado, as 9:30 da noite? – Disse com jeito de detetive.  
  
-Eu não lembro! Já faz um ano!  
  
-Ele disse a verdade. – disse Jack. – Eu enfeiticei minha varinha contra mentiras.  
  
-Certo, sua vez Sevie – disse Jack.  
  
-Eu... ótimo. Pergunto para vocês quatro.  
  
-Não pode.  
  
-Vocês não falaram isso antes de começar!  
  
-Então pergunte! – Jack controlava a brincadeira, pelo menos tentava.  
  
-Quero saber de quem cada uma gosta. – Disse ele. "ótima oportunidade, mas a pergunta é péssima, pois agora ficou óbvio que eu gosto de alguém daqui!"  
  
-Sei lá. – Respondeu Iza primeiro.  
  
-Pode responder Iza, você sabe de quem você gosta.  
  
-Eu gosto de um menino chamado Charlie da Corvinal – Disse ela ficando vermelha.  
  
-Faltam 3! – Ele diminuiu um dedo.  
  
-Bom, eu gosto... – era Angel – Gosto do... de um menino ruivo da griffinória do sexto ano, bom, eu não sei o nome dele.  
  
-Foi verdade – disse Jack vendo a reação de sua varinha.  
  
-Duas.  
  
-Eu não gosto de ninguém! – e a varinha confirmou o que Jack falou.  
  
-Só falta você Jéssi. – Disse seu irmão que não tinha tirado os olhos dela, mesmo quando não era ela que estava respondendo.  
  
-Por que eu tenho que responder Sé? Acho que isso não é muito interessante para você nem para ninguém... – enrolou ela.  
  
-Por que essa foi a tarefa que lhe fora designada e todo mundo cumpriu – "e é mais interessante para mim do que você imagina" ele tinha um brilho nos olhos.  
  
-É que eu não posso falar...  
  
-Por que? – Perguntaram todos juntos.  
  
-Por que eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente gosto dele ou não...  
  
A varinha afirmou que era verdade. Ela não tinha certeza.  
  
-Então agora só falta falar entre quem você está em dúvida. – falou Severus.  
  
-Não é entre quem, é que eu não tenho certeza... bem, eu acho que... – ela torcia as mãos – acho que eu gosto do Lupin.  
  
Severus sofreu uma tristeza interna muito grande. Pareceu-lhe que lhe jogaram um balde de água fria no fogo que jazia dentro do coração dele. De sua esperança. Percebeu que seus olhos inundaram e secou rapidamente falando que tinha insetos voando em sua frente ao passar o braço rapidamente pelo rosto. Ele olhou para Jack que olhava para a varinha. Ela o olhou e confirmou com a cabeça que a varinha dizia que era verdade. Ele sentiu vontade de se levantar dali e sair correndo. Mas não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Ela era sua irmã, é claro que não via ele com outros olhos. Não o desejava. "É difícil alguém te querer não é Severus? Também você não tem beleza alguma" Ele pensava. E também se saísse dali, estaria na cara que ele gostava dela. Ele não queria que Jéssi descobrisse.  
  
-O que foi Sé? – Ela percebeu que seu irmão tinha ficado estranho – Desculpe, eu não devia gostar do Lupin...  
  
Ele se lembrou que podia sentir o ciúme de um irmão sem que alguém desconfiasse de algo. Ficou de pé.  
  
-Você gosta de um deles. Um daqueles griffinórios encrenqueiros! – Ele falou bravo.  
  
-Olha Sé, eu não disse que gosto, eu disse que duvido que gosto.  
  
-É Sevie, pode sentar ai e se acalmar, você é um bom irmão, e deixa esse ciúminho besta de lado, ainda se ela tivesse beijado ou dormido com o Lupin, mas ela não fez nada disso, então guarde esse seu ciúme maternal para quando essa hora chegar.  
  
Severus ficou vermelho de raiva com o comentário de Jack, mas voltou a se sentar.  
  
-Só espero que você não pense em dormir com ele...  
  
-Cale a boca Severus Snape, você é meu irmão, não o dono de minha vida, mas agora não se esqueça: Eu só tenho 12 anos! 12 ANOS! E não tenho certeza!  
  
-Desculpe. Falei besteira. – ele disse olhando para baixo.  
  
-Minha vez de perguntar – disse Iza – Eu fui a primeira a responder!  
  
-Certo, pergunte. – mandou Jack – mas você já tinha perguntado... afff.  
  
-Jéssi, por que você não tem certeza? Se não dúvida entre dois, então como você não tem certeza?  
  
-Sei lá Iza, é como se eu gostasse dele mas soubesse que só serei feliz com outro, e esse outro por acaso eu não conheço... – Ela terminou a frase com um suspiro.  
  
-Certo Jé. – Disse Jack – Agora você pergunta.  
  
-Eu não quero perguntar. – Disse ela sorrindo.  
  
-Por que? – perguntaram os outros.  
  
-Porque eu quero dar um desafio... – Ela disse. – E vai ser para você Jack!  
  
-O quê? Ah... o que você quer que eu faça?  
  
-Eu ia mandar você descer esse morrinho e enfrentar o salgueiro lutador sem magia, mas tive uma idéia que parece mais divertida...  
  
Jack se assustou.  
  
-Você vai ter que beijar alguém! – Disse ela com um sorriso crescendo nos lábios e olhando para Severus.  
  
-O que? Jéssi, não dá. Eu não sei beijar, e não gosto de meninas.  
  
Severus ficou quieto. Ele não era menina, mas também não queria beijar Jack.  
  
-Ah, tem um menino siiim!! O Sé!  
  
-Jéssi. Eu não vou beijar o Sevie.  
  
-Pode esquecer Jéssi, eu também não vou beijar ninguém.  
  
-Ah, vocês vão porque quando aceitaram brincar aceitaram as regras. Vai Jack, é você que vai beijar ele, então você que tome a iniciativa e se aproxime!  
  
Jack olhou muito feio para Jéssi "como ela pode querer que alguém beije o irmão dela? Nem parece que ela gosta dele". Pensava ela.  
  
"Merda Jéssi. Eu não vou beijar sua amiga. Não vou beija-la, eu quero beijar você..."  
  
Jack se levantou e foi até Severus sentando novamente, ao lado dele.  
  
-Bom, Jéssi, só selinho, né? – Perguntou Jack aflita.  
  
-Não! 1 minuto! Vai logo Jack, esta demorando muito.  
  
Jack e Severus olharam para Jéssi com a pior expressão do mundo. Jack se virou para Severus e segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos. Aproximou seus lábios e começou um beijo quente, porem nem um pouco apaixonado, pois era contra a vontade dos dois. Severus deixou a língua de Jack entrar e acariciar a sua ferozmente, desejando que esse 1 minuto acabasse logo.  
  
-Severus, você também tem tomar parte no beijo, se não, não vai valer! – Ele ouviu Jéssi dizer enquanto Jack o beijava sozinha.  
  
Ele segurou Jack pela cintura e a puxou pra mais perto enquanto sua língua começava a se movimentar. Logo acabou o minuto, e a tortura para ambos também.  
  
Eles olharam para a roda e viram as três olhando de obsessivamente para eles.  
  
-Dá para parar de olhar, já acabou a diversão de vocês e nossa tortura. – disse Severus.  
  
-Para de ser gay Sé. – Disse Jéssi  
  
-Agora eu vou te dar o troco Jéssi – disse Jack. – É minha vez.  
  
-Você não pode me fazer beijar meu irmão.  
  
-Isso não, mas posso fazer outras coisas. Quem acha que está frio hoje?  
  
-Não é questão de estar frio Jack – disse Iza adivinhando o que ela ia fazer – está frio, é fato.  
  
-Então Jéssi... – disse ela de forma tão marota que Severus acabou sorrindo sem saber o porque, imaginando que de alguma forma seria "presenteado" com o castigo de sua irmã – pode passar suas roupas para cá. – Jack estendeu as mãos.  
  
-O que? Nem vem, eu vou resfriar, e não vou tirar minhas roupas na frente do meu irmão, e se alguém chegar aqui eu vou estar ferrada, e vocês também...  
  
-Ninguém vai vir aqui Jéssi. – Disse Jack. – Eu cumpri o que você me mandou, e creio que seu irmão não vai te olhar com malicia.  
  
-Ela vai ficar resfriada – Severus tentou disfarçar a enorme vontade que ele tinha de que Jéssi cumprisse logo o desafio.  
  
-Eu não vou fazer isso! Não vou Jack! – Jéssi se levantou.  
  
-Pare de frescura. Senta ai... quer dizer, não precisa sentar, em pé é mais fácil de se despir. Creio que temos enfermaria, você não irá morrer se resfriar. E eu deixo você ficar com as roupas intimas...  
  
-Jack – suplicando Jéssi  
  
-Você aceitou brincar! E está merecendo isso. Vai logo.  
  
Jéssi estava de pé e olhou perdidamente para todos do circulo. Angel e Iza riam tentando abafar com as mãos, Jack a olhava sorrindo e Severus era o único que parecia Sério.  
  
N/A: Eu não sei se vou continuar essa fic, mais para não. Se algum dia eu mudar de idéia, vocês vão saber, pois eu vou estar colocando o próximo cap, mas não dou nenhuma chance de que isso aconteça. Só. Beijinhos. 


	5. Ajuda, história e beijo

Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo V: Ajuda, história e beijo  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (incesto e cenas de...) para frente  
  
Nota: Severus está em seu segundo ano, e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que acontece entre eles?  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
Jéssi olhou para eles.  
  
-Estou fora! – Falou e começou a sair andando como se não fosse nada de mais.  
  
-Não vai não! –Jack se levantou – Era brincadeira. Senta ai. Eu te dou outro desafio.  
  
Jéssi se virou. Olhou para ela. Desconfiada.  
  
-Sério! Senta logo. – disse Jack.  
  
Jéssi se sentou novamente.  
  
"Era bom demais para ser verdade..." Pensou Severus.  
  
-O que vai ser? – Perguntou Jéssi.  
  
-Você me deu a idéia já. Vai descer e enfrentar o salgueiro lutador sem magia.  
  
-Ah... ta bom... – disse Jéssi se levantando novamente. Ela já estava super desanimada depois da idéia louca de Jack.  
  
Ela tacou a varinha no meio da rodinha e se começou a descer em direção ao enorme salgueiro que se agitava.  
  
-Merda. Se eu sair viva daqui eu te mato Jack. – Gritou ela.  
  
Jack se arrependeu de ter mandado a amiga enfrentar o salgueiro depois de ver este se jogando inteiro contra ela e por pouco não sendo atingida. "Cuidado Jéssi" era o que os outros quatro gritavam.  
  
-Ah não – exclamou ela ao ver um galho vindo em sua direção. Ela estava cansada de ficar pulando e desviando daqueles galhos. Já tinha sido atingida 3 vezes. Suas pernas doíam. O galho a acertou na cara, o que a fez cair no chão.  
  
-Merda, não da amais, eu vou lá. – Severus pegou sua varinha e correu até o salgueiro – imobilus – o salgueiro parou.  
  
Ele pegou Jéssi no colo e a trouxe de volta para cima.  
  
-Ééééé. Super Sevie ai.. – Ficaram zoando Jack, Iza e Angel.  
  
Ele deitou Jéssi no chão.  
  
-Jé você esta bem? – Perguntou Jack  
  
Ela colocou a mão na cabeça:  
  
-Não – falou baixo, o que era o mais alto que conseguia.  
  
-Desculpe.  
  
-Licença – Disse Severus colocando a varinha na cabeça dela e sussurrando um feitiço – Assim. E agora?  
  
-Dói menos – Ela se sentou – mas ainda dói.  
  
-Melhor você ir na enfermaria. – Disse Iza.  
  
-E como é que eu vou explicar o que aconteceu... "Ai madame pronfey, eu estava enfrentando o salgueiro lutador porque nós estávamos brincando de verdade e desafio, e não estávamos a fim de ir para a aula" – ela imitou sua explicação para a enfermeira. – Ei, o que foi? Nunca viram não?  
  
Todos estavam sentados na frente dela a olhando.  
  
-Sabia que tem outros lugares para olhar? Da para parar de me secar? – ela reclamou fazendo os outros rirem.  
  
-Vamos continuar a brincar ou não? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
-Você consegue brincar Jéssi? – Perguntou Severus  
  
-Claro. Se eu não tiver que enfrentar aquela árvore metida a ninja de novo. – Respondeu ela arrancando risadas.  
  
-Eu acho melhor não ter mais desafios – Sugeriu Severus, de um jeito que não precisava de concordância, ninguém se opôs a ele. – Vamos ficar só com as perguntas.  
  
-Quem continua? – Perguntou Jack  
  
-Eu! – Disse Angel. – Não fiz nada ainda – disse com uma vós triste.  
  
-Ai que dóóóóó... – Zoou Jack – Pra quem você vai perguntar?  
  
-Sei lá?! – Ela começou a pensar.  
  
-Você tem 10 segundos para pensar, ou então passamos sua vez. Dez... Nove... Oito...  
  
Jéssi deitou a cabeça no colo do irmão e ficou olhando para o céu. Ele automaticamente começou a acariciar os cabelos.  
  
-Dois... Um. Sevie, você pode ficar com a... – Começou Jack  
  
-Não!!! Eu perguntooo!!! Já me decidi – Disse Angel.  
  
-Então pergunte criatura! – Disse Iza Ironizando.  
  
-Ok, é pro Sevie.  
  
-Eu? – Perguntou ele, pois estava inebriado com o perfume que os cabelos de Jessi emanavam.  
  
-Não!... tem mais algum Sevie aqui gente? – Perguntou Jack.  
  
Ele a olhou zangado.  
  
-Vai criatura! Faça sua pergunta! – Iza a apressou.  
  
-Sevie, bom... o que você mais gosta em cada uma de nós? – Perguntou finalmente, Angel.  
  
-Aaaaleluia. Aaaaleluia, aleluia aleluiiiiiaaaa!!! – Cantaram em coro Iza e Jack.  
  
-Sei lá. – Ele respondeu. Estava distraído mexendo nos cabelos de sua irmã.  
  
-Resposta errada Sevieee... – Jack ergueu a varinha que saia uma luz vermelha.  
  
-Ah... – Disse sem muita importância – Na Jack, o Jeito dela – Da varinha saiu uma luz verde e ele continuou – Da Iza, bom, da Iza sei lá. – E Saiu uma luz verde – posso continuar?  
  
-Saiu luz verde, está certo pode. – Falou Jéssi que estava com a cabeça no colo dele.  
  
Ouve-se um "Aahhh" de Iza que disse baixinho "assim não vale."  
  
-Da Angel, tudo quando ela não se faz de coitada – a Luz continuou verde. – E da Jéssi também do jeito dela. – A luz mudou de cor, ficou amarela – Por que essa bosta esta amarela?  
  
-Por que sua resposta está incompleta. – Respondeu Jack  
  
-Ah, nem vem... – tentou ele.  
  
Jéssi levantou a cabeça e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e falou com voz de coitada:  
  
-Ah fala Sevie... – Pediu  
  
-Eu já disse – Ele tentou novamente não completar a resposta.  
  
-Pode deixar que eu conto.– Começou Jack – Eu sei o que você mais gosta na Jéssi...  
  
-Então conte. –Severus se virou para ela. "Ela não sabe... com certeza não sabe..."  
  
-Você gosta além do jeito dela, do corpo dela. – Falou Jack  
  
-O quê? – Perguntaram Jéssi e Severus juntos.  
  
-Você tem problema Jack? – Perguntou Jéssi incrédula.  
  
-Não. É verdade. Vamos ver então... Sevie, negue isso e vamos ver que luz da na varinha. – Terminou ela.  
  
-Eu não nego isso Jack, porque é verdade – Ele tremia por dentro, mas por fora seu corpo estava como se fosse a coisa mais boba do mundo, para convencer o que ele ia falar – Eu acho a minha irmã bonita, isso não tem nada a ver, e sim, acho que é isso o que faltava, por que eu iria querer ter uma irmã baranga? Já basta eu ser feio.  
  
-Ai Sé, você não é feio. – Disse Jéssi. – Jack, você anda muito neurótica.  
  
Ele conseguiu convencer a todos.  
  
"Você conseguiu se livrar dessa vez Sevie, mas da próxima Jéssi vai saber o que você sente por ela. Se continuar assim, se Jéssi não descobrir, vocês nunca vão ficar juntos merda." Pensava Jack  
  
-Você também Jéssi, por que você levou a coisa para o lado malicioso – Disse Iza.  
  
-Não levei.  
  
-Levou! – Insistiu Iza.  
  
-É Jéssi, você levou – Disse Severus.  
  
-Até tu Severus? – Disse ela fazendo ceninha como se estivesse sendo traída por todos que ela gostava.  
  
-Jéssi mente poluída... – Zoou Jack – Já estava pensando besteira.  
  
Com um suspiro Jéssi voltou a descansar a cabeça no colo de seu irmão. Seguiu um silêncio, que só era cortado pelo barulho do salgueiro cortando o vento com seus galhos.  
  
As garotas deitaram todas na grama olhando para o céu.  
  
-Você também não quer deitar Sé? – perguntou Jéssi. – Eu tiro minha cabeça de seu colo.  
  
Antes que ele pudesse responder ela já tinha tirado a cabeça do colo dele e o empurrou delicadamente até que ele deitasse. Encostou sua cabeça no peito dele. Ele suspirou.  
  
-Não era necessário. – Sentiu a mão dela tapar-lhe a boca.  
  
-Não quebre o silencio. Ele é raro entre nós cinco.  
  
O silencio brotou sobre eles novamente. Permaneceram ali por bastante tempo. Não saberiam dizer quanto, mas era bastante.  
  
-Estou com fome – Ouviu a voz de Jack baixinho.  
  
Ninguém disse nada ao comentário dela.  
  
-Vocês não estão com fome? – Perguntou.  
  
Resmungos dizendo sim. Alguém se levantou. Passos na grama se distanciando.  
  
Jéssi adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Severus.  
  
Os passos voltaram.  
  
-Trouxe comida. – Disse Jack – Vamos fazer um picnic.  
  
Iza e Angel se sentaram.  
  
-Você sabe que horas são? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
-Adivinhem. Já passa da hora do almoço. Não sei como ninguém encontrou a gente. – Jack tirou da bolsa algumas coisas para comer. – Severus, Jéssi, vocês não estão com fome não?  
  
-Estou morrendo de fome – disse Severus, mas Jéssi está dormindo aqui.  
  
-Acorda ela. Que coisa.  
  
-Eu adoraria, mas eu sei de uma regra básica sobre os Snapes: Nunca nos acorde se não for por algo sério.  
  
-Comer é sério Sevie. – Protestou Jack. – Acorda ela logo que nós não vamos esperar muito mais.  
  
Ele se sentou segurando a cabeça dela.  
  
-Jéssi, dorminhoca, acorda. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
  
"Aaahh" Ela se espreguiçou seguido por um bocejo.  
  
-Estou com fome – Disse esfregando os olhos. – Severus, por que você me acordou?  
  
-Para comer. Abre logo esses olhos.  
  
Todos se uniram em uma roda e Jack colocou sua mochila com as comidas no centro.  
  
Quando acabaram de comer, Jack limpou as migalhas de coisas que estavam em sua bolsa.  
  
-O que vocês acham de contarmos histórias? – Sugeriu Jéssi.  
  
-Alguém tem outra idéia? – Perguntou Severus não gostando muito da idéia.  
  
-Eu quero contar histórias. – Falou Jack. – Eu conto, pode ser?  
  
-Pode né! – Disseram Jéssi e Iza.  
  
i"Estavam cinco adolescentes em um cemitério, estava escuro, muuuito escuro. Chovia. Elas se viraram rapidamente ao ouvir passos se aproximando. Alguém disse: Vocês foram escolhidas para ser a alma da escuridão. Vão e tragam-me o fruto do bem, e o destruam em minha frente para que eu possa me divertir um pouco... Sua vós era congelante e..."/i  
  
-O que foi? – Jéssi e Severus davam risadas. – Não tem graça! – reclamou Jack  
  
-Isso foi idiota Jack! – Jessi rolava no chão de tanto rir. Severus a olhou em tom de desaprovação. "Que é engraçado é, mas nem tanto Jéssi... Rolar na grama pode lhe causar coceira."  
  
-Eu achei a história legal – Protestou Angel.  
  
-Não achei nada, não deu tempo de acontecer nada, a Jé e o Sevie não param de rir. – Disse Iza.  
  
-Eu já parei – Disse Severus. – Mas acho que está idiota demais isso Jack.  
  
-Jéssi, se você não se controlar, eu não continuo a história – Jack fingiu que estava chateada e cruzou os braços.  
  
i "Quatro se foram. Sobrou uma. A mais pequena... Ela estava curiosa: Por que somos a alma do mal? Ela perguntou, mas ao fazer isso caiu morta no chão..."/i  
  
-Jack, pode parar. Isso está muito chato. Se você não começar outra coisa eu me levanto e vou embora. – Protestou Severus.  
  
Jéssi voltou a rolar no chão. Severus ficou de pé para sair dali.  
  
-Você vai ficar Severus. – Ela segurou o uniforme dele.  
  
-Jéssi me solta. Acho melhor nós voltarmos. Já começou a escurecer.  
  
-Sério? – Perguntou Jack ironicamente. – Pensava que estava amanhecendo.  
  
Jéssi riu mais e depois puxou severus que tentava ir. Ele caiu em cima dela. O peito na cara dela.  
  
-Ai. – Disseram os dois.  
  
-Montinhooooo! – Gritou Jack fazendo pose e pulando em cima deles, fazendo-os soltar mais exclamações ("ai") ainda.  
  
Todas pularam em cima deles.  
  
-Confortável ai em baixo? – Perguntou Iza que tinha ficado por último.  
  
-Muito sabe... – Disse Jéssi. – Quatro em cima de mim... Por que eu? Ai ai...  
  
-Uhuuu... – Iza se divertia levantando e pulando novamente em cima do montinho.  
  
-Para com isso Izabel. – Protestou Severus.  
  
-Ok – Ela concordou, mas ficou em cima do montinho.  
  
-Droga gente, não para deixar pelo menos a gente se ajeitar aqui em baixo? – Pediu Jéssi – Sé, desse um pouco.  
  
-Por quê? – Perguntou Jack com um tom maroto.  
  
-Não te interessa... Sé, seu... sabe, sé, se você poder descer um pouco.  
  
-Sei o que te incomoda Jéssi, mas não dá, não consigo me mover nem um centímetro.  
  
-Se vocês falarem o que está acontecendo, nós podemos folgar um pouco para vocês se arrumarem.  
  
-Gente, não é nada demais... Por favor, não esta nem um pouco agradável aqui. – Jéssi começava a respirar mais ofegante por causa do peso.  
  
-Saiam. – Severus tentou.  
  
-Ih, olha o Sevie tentando mandar na gente... Pode parar Sevie, ou pede com educação, ou esquece. – Falou Iza.  
  
Angel só dava rizada.  
  
-Por favor – Ele começou – isso nos esta incomodando, eu estou muito para cima...  
  
-Agora só falta vocês falarem o que esta incomodando. – Falou Jack rindo.  
  
-Jack, para de ser lesada... será que não deu para perceber que o membro do Sé esta na minha barriga?  
  
-Uhhh – Exclamaram as três. Jéssi e Severus coraram.  
  
Elas deram espaço para que eles se ajeitassem, mas invés disso, Jéssi e Severus tentaram se levantar, o que não deu certo, por que elas puxaram os dois e eles caíram. Dessa vez, cara a cara. As pernas acabaram entrelaçadas.  
  
-Ai. – Disse Jéssi – Vocês não cansam de montinhos não? Isso é tão infantil.  
  
-Não. – Disse Jack que estava em cima de Severus.  
  
-Sai, saiiiii – Começo Jéssi.  
  
-E adianta pedir ou implorar?! – "concluiu" Severus.  
  
-Saaaaiiii - Jéssi continuou mesmo assim.  
  
-Jéssi, se você continuar a gritar eu te calo. – Ameaçou Jack.  
  
-Então me cala, mas sai de cima.  
  
-Você esta duvidando... – Perguntou Jack  
  
-O que você iria fazer? Tapar minha boca com sua mão? Eu a mordo...  
  
Jack pegou e empurrou a cabeça de Severus. Jéssi e Severus arregalaram os olhos, o que foi uma cena desagradável para ambos. Jack tinha sido rápida e tinha encostado a boca dos dois. Eles fecharam como instinto.  
  
Jack continuou a segurar a cabeça de Severus. Iza e Angel apenas olhavam. Severus não agüentou e começou a mover seus lábios, os partindo e lambendo vagarosamente os lábios de Jéssi. Ela deixou. Sentia todo o peso dele e das garotas sobre si. Não ligou para onde estava, queria que aquilo continuasse, prosseguisse. Soltou um pouco os lábios fazendo-os se abrirem bem pouquinho. A língua de severus os acariciava lutando para entrar na boca dela. Ela os partiu totalmente. Ele explorou a boca dela com a língua. Sua mão segurou o rosto dela. Intensificando o beijo. Insaciável. Jéssi deixou sua língua sair de sua boca para entrar na do irmão.  
  
Nem perceberam quando as meninas saíram de cima deles. Beijavam-se ardentemente. Jéssi passou seus braços pela cintura do irmão, enquanto Severus fazia o mesmo. Também não perceberam que o céu já havia terminado seu ritual de cores, e o escuro já assolava o lugar. Só tomaram consciência disso quanto Jack finalmente disse:  
  
-Então Jéssi, eu te calei.  
  
Jéssi e Severus perceberam o que estavam fazendo. Severus não ligou. Mas Jéssi segurou a cabeça dele o empurrando, assim terminando o beijo. E depois o empurrando para que ele saísse de cima dela e se levantando com nojo de si.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Ciça: Não dá para mudar o shipper, a minha idéia e fazer incesto, se eu mudar, não seria mais, e não teria sentido eu continuar. Mas obrigada pela Review.  
  
SnakeEye's PK: Não foi bem amarelar, mas pra que continuar a fic se ninguém lê? Agora que eu vi que eu tenho leitores eu continuo!! . Ainda tem as amiguinhas, mas esse beijo não vai poder ser considerado (ops, falei demais). Mas eu prometo, no próximo (beijo) não vai ter a presença delas, se bem que elas são "os cupidos" ai, e mais a Jack que qualquer outra. Bjus!  
  
Cin§as: A culpa do ENcesto é a m do Microsoft Word, que eu digito e ele muda a palavra. Ai eu acabei pensando que incesto estava errado... Valeu, não achei que você foi chata, só me livrou de continuar pagando mico. E vai ser incesto sim. É que eu pretendo deixar essa fic bem grandinha. Beijus!!! 


	6. Ala Hospitalar

Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo VI: Ala Hospitalar  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (incesto e cenas de...) para frente  
  
Nota: Severus está em seu segundo ano, e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que acontece entre eles?  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
Jéssi e Severus perceberam o que estavam fazendo. Severus não ligou. Mas Jéssi segurou a cabeça dele o empurrando, assim terminando o beijo. E depois o empurrando para que ele saísse de cima dela e se levantando com nojo de si.  
  
-Desculpe Jéssi, eu... eu... – Severus ficou rapidamente de pé.  
  
-O que nós estávamos fazendo... – Jéssi estava inconformada e andava de um lado para o outro. – Isso está errado... Severus. – Ela se virou para o irmão.  
  
-Nós... – Ele foi parou de falar pois Jéssi lhe tapou a boca.  
  
-Vamos esquecer isso e fingir que não aconteceu.  
  
Severus não ia aceitar isso, estava inconformado, acabara de ter o que sempre desejara, e Jéssi já lhe tirava isso. Mas não queria acabar brigando com a irmã. Essa parecia furiosa.  
  
-Jéssi, eu discordo disso – Disse Jack. – Vocês gostaram...  
  
-Cale a boca Jack – Jéssi se virou para ela e colou a varinha no peito dela. – Nem mais uma palavra ou eu te azaro. Você é a culpada.  
  
-Jéssi, pare com isso... – A ameaça dela não tinha sido em vão. Jack caiu petrificada no chão.  
  
Iza pegou sua varinha sem Jéssi ver, mas quando ia azara-la, ela saiu voando de sua mão. Expeliarmus de Severus. Ele era bem mais rápido.  
  
-Parem com isso! – Berrou Angel.  
  
-Vamos voltar para o castelo. Está muito escuro. Quem sabe não pegamos a janta? – Jéssi disse deixando Angel, Iza e Jack para trás puxando seu irmão.  
  
As três apareceram no salão para jantar quando Jéssi e Severus já haviam acabado. Quando Jack se sentou ao lado de Jéssi pedindo desculpas ela se levantou.  
  
-Não quero suas desculpas. Quero que você pense duas vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa, e se duas não é suficiente, pense mais. Jéssi e Severus se Retiraram do salão e foram para a sala comunal da sonserina, que estava vazia, onde puderam conversar em paz.  
  
-Jéssi, eu...  
  
-Não diga nada Sé. A culpa não foi sua. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu. – Ela foi para o dormitório feminino.  
  
"Eu jamais poderia esquecer nosso primeiro beijo Jéssi, e realmente espero que seja só o primeiro, e não o último."  
  
Jéssi foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Depois se tacou na cama. Ela já dormia quando Jack chegou.  
  
-Eu não fiz por mal Jéssi, eu só queria antecipar as coisas entre vocês. – ela disse ao vento.  
  
-Ai estão vocês suas mata-aula! – Uma menina que dividia o quarto com elas havia chegado. – Vocês são a vergonha da sonserina, andando com griffinórias...  
  
Jack estava deitada e se limitou a fazer um "shhhhhiii" para ela com o dedo indicador na frente da boca.  
  
"Eu te conheço Jéssi, você jamais aceitaria gostar de seu irmão, mesmo que seja isso que você sinta, te conheço desde quando era criança, negaria a si mesma para sempre. Nunca admitiria. Mas eu vou descobrir um jeito de mostrar que Sevie gosta e te deseja. Vou descobrir! E você vai perceber o que você sente e vai ter que aceitar. A se vai." Foi o que Jack prometeu a si mesma antes de dormir "Vou encontrar um meio..."  
  
Jack acordou e não encontrou Jéssi no dormitório. Tomou café e foi para a aula de transfiguração. Quando se sentou ao lado da amiga ela se levantou e foi sentar em outro lugar. No final da aula, A professora segurou as duas.  
  
-Vocês vão imediatamente falar com o diretor de sua casa. Não compareceram as aulas ontem e vão ver com ele o que irão fazer. Infelizmente essa decisão não cabe a mim. – Disse Minerva Mcgonagall. – Vão agora.  
  
-Mas professora, e as aulas? – Perguntou Jéssi olhando para ela.  
  
-Ora, então vocês enforcam todas as aulas ontem e não podem perder uma hoje? – Engraçado srta. Snape. – Minerva não gostava da garota. Isso talvez por não simpatizar com o irmão dela a achava igual. E ela era?  
  
Jéssi saiu na frente de Jack que alcançou a amiga.  
  
-Jéssi, por favor...  
  
Ela aumentou o passo e deixou a amiga para trás, que desanimada parou de andar. Ouviu Jéssi lá na frente.  
  
-Você não ouviu? Temos que falar com o nosso diretor.  
  
Esperaram na porta da sala de DCAT. Ela se abriu e Severus saiu. Ele não viu as duas na porta. Passou rápido por elas, mas Jéssi foi ágil e segurou o pulso do irmão. Ele finalmente a viu. Tentou um sorriso.  
  
-Detenção Sé?  
  
-Sim. O prof. está esperando por vocês.  
  
-Nós sabemos. O que ele te mandou fazer?  
  
-Ajudar Pronfey na enfermaria. Não é grande coisa, pelo menos eu espero. Não sei o que me aguarda lá... Depois do horário das aulas. Bom, eu vou para o salão comunal, não vou poder entrar na aula de poções mais mesmo. Pelo menos não vou precisar aturar Potter e Black.  
  
-Te vejo depois. – Ela entrou na sala. Jack já estava lá.  
  
-Feche a porta srta. Snape – Disse o professor de DCAT e diretor da sonserina: Arsène Fresdman. Ele estava com sua pior expressão possível. Ele era um homem com uma barba loira e cabelos da mesma cor que eram ainda mais claros misturados aos brancos de alguns fios. Já tinha uma idade respeitável: 56 anos. Tinha a pele clara e algumas pintas, poucas rugas mesmo com a idade. Seus olhos eram castanhos. Seus lábios contraídos, embora carnudos lhe davam um ar de que estava sempre muitíssimo nervoso. (ok, eu já falei dele outra vez e não falei da aparência, mas estou falando agora.)  
  
-Então ai estão as srtas. Matam aula. Bom, isso é muito triste para mim, vocês de minha própria casa, levar detenção por matarem aula justamente no primeiro dia? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Tsk tsk... que coisa feia. Isso não se faz...  
  
-O sr. Ira descontar pontos de nossa casa? – Perguntou Jack olhando para o chão envergonhada.  
  
Arsène segurou o queixo de Jack e ergueu o rosto da menina até que ela lhe encarasse. Ele tinha abaixado o rosto para que esse ficasse mais próximo ao dela.  
  
-E você acha que eu sou justo? – confessou ele – Não irei tirar pontos da minha casa. Pelo contrário. 10 pontos pela sonserina por mostrarem que nós não ligamos para as regras.  
  
Jack sorriu. Jéssi observou divertida a cena. Então Jack tinha uma paixão secreta pelo prof. de DCAT.  
  
-Vocês duas vão conhecer o lago da escola. É meu presente para vocês – Ele largou o queixo de Jack e sentou em cima de sua mesa.  
  
-C... como prof.? – Perguntou Jéssi.  
  
-É simples. – Ele tirou do bolso dois guelrichos. – Vocês vão usar isso aqui para achar no lago alguns kappas. Vão trazer no mínimo dois para mim.  
  
-Isso é muito difícil... nós nem sabemos o que são kappas...  
  
-Isso é o que dá perderem aulas. Eu falei sobre eles na aula passada. Vocês vão ter que se virar. – Ele guardou os guelrichos no bolso novamente. – Melhor me encontrarem em frente a saída do salão principal as oitos horas. Podem ir.  
  
Elas saíram e ouviram ele falando novamente "as oito horas". Jack foi andando na frente.  
  
-Ei Jack, espere... – Pediu Jéssi.  
  
-Eu pensei que você não quisesse mais falar comigo – disse ela sorrindo e esperando a amiga.  
  
-Não estou mais brava com você. – Disse ela abraçando a amiga.  
  
Elas se dirigiram para o salão comunal da sonserina e encontraram Severus.  
  
-Sé! Você por aqui? – Perguntou Jéssi com cara de boba.  
  
Ele fez uma cara de tremenda dor de barriga ao ouvir aquela burrice.  
  
-Imagine, acho que estou em hogsmead. E a detenção...  
  
-Nem te conto... – Disse ela ficando mais triste ao lembrar da tarefa difícil que teria que cumprir.  
  
Ela se sentou no colo dele e Jack parou nesse momento. Ela ia sentar mas ficou dura ao ver o que Jéssi fazia. "Droga Jéssi, você não vai gostar muito de ficar sentada no colo do seu irmão...". A reação foi rápida. Depois que Jéssi deu um beijo na testa dele ele começou a sentir a reação em seu corpo.  
  
-Jéssi, na-ão sen-sente no meu colo – gaguejou ele.  
  
-Por que Sé? – Ela estranhou.  
  
-Eu estou com dor de barriga. Melhor eu ir a ala hospitalar. –Ele se levantou com Jéssi no colo e a deixou onde ele estava sentado antes. – A gente se mais tarde... – Ele saiu do salão comunal.  
  
-O que deu nele?  
  
-Sei lá. – Disse Jack.  
  
-Nem deu tempo de eu contar para ele sobre a nossa detenção...  
  
-Jéssi, eu esqueci uma coisa, eu já volto. – Jack também saiu do Salão Comunal muito apressada.  
  
-Nossa, sobrei aqui. – "Aposto que ela foi falar com o sr. Fresdman!" pensou  
  
Ela foi pegar alguns livros que usaria nas aulas depois do almoço.  
  
Era oito horas e as garotas esperavam o professor em frente a porta. Não tinha ninguém ali àquela hora. Estavam todos jantando.  
  
-Espero que vocês não tenham jantado, isso pode não fazer bem a vocês.  
  
-Não somos loucas como o sr. pensa, prof. – respondeu Jéssi.  
  
-Admirável audácia srta. Snape. Você se parece muito com seu irmão mesmo.  
  
-Que bom que o sr. Acha. – Ela sorriu irônica.  
  
Os três saíram, e chegaram ao lado do lago.  
  
-Peguem isso – Ele deu um guelricho para cada uma. – e comam.  
  
As duas colocaram o negócio na boca e fizeram caretas. Era horrível. Elas ouviram Arsène dando rizada.  
  
-Sua cara está muito estranha Jack – Jéssi disse. Pelo menos tentou. Ela começou a se sentir sufocada, e colocou a mão no pescoço fazendo um esforço enorme para respirar, mas não conseguia. Arsène empurrou as duas na água. Jéssi não sentiu frio. Mesmo que o lago parecesse gelado. Sentiu Jack a puxando para o fundo do lago. Só i percebeu que seus pés lhe permitiam nadar melhor.  
  
-Lumus – mas apenas bolhas saíram de sua boca. Mesmo assim o feitiço funcionou.  
  
Jack parou. Tinha alguém na sua frente. Um ser diferente. Era um sereiano. Ela apontava lanças para elas.  
  
-Nós estamos de detenção – Jack disse, fazendo apenas com que bolhas saíssem. – Precisamos encontrar Kappas. Por favor. Deixe-nos ir! – Eles pareceram entender o que ela queria dizer. Mas ele as puxou. Levou-as até um lugar coberto por algas. Nadou fazendo as algas se movimentarem. Elas viram três kappas saindo dali.  
  
Jéssi disse um feitiço para prende-los.  
  
-Obrigada. – Disseram com bolhas as duas ao sereiano que estava ido embora.  
  
Elas levaram os Kappas amarrados até a superfície, onde o prof. as esperava sentado em baixo de uma arvore lendo com ajuda de sua varinha para iluminar. O efeito do guelricho ainda não tinha passado, então elas deixaram os Kappas com seu prof. e voltaram a mergulhar para respirarem. Resolveram explorar o lago enquanto isso.  
  
O efeito passara. Elas nadaram rapidamente para cima. O mais rápido que podiam. Sentiam frio e estavam ficando sem ar. Os pés já não ajudavam mais, pois não tinham um formato apropriado. Elas chegaram a superfície. O professor deu a ela toalhas.  
  
-Vamos logo. Vou levar vocês para a enfermaria.  
  
Elas tremiam de frio. Caminharam a passos pequenos para a ala hospitalar.  
  
-Pelas barbas de Merlin. O que é que vocês duas estão pensando? Molhadas desse jeito à noite? – Madame Pronfey veio correndo até elas. –Venha aqui garoto! – Chamou ela – E traga toalhas.  
  
Severus apareceu muito carrancudo e viu Jéssi e Jack encharcadas tentando se livrar das roupas molhadas. O professor de DCAT já tinha ido. Ele deu um pulo ao vê-las.  
  
-Sr. Snape. Vamos logo! Eu preciso dessas toalhas.  
  
Severus se adiantou e deu as toalhas à madame Pronfey.  
  
-Você pretende ficar ai parado? – Jéssi e Jack nem se deram conta que Severus estava ali. A única coisa em que elas pensavam era em estar secas e quentinhas. – Ajude tua irmã a se despir.  
  
Severus arregalou os olhos de susto. Ajudar sua irmã... isso não era certo, mas Pronfey já voltara a ajudar Jack e embrulhava a menina em uma toalha e a levava para o banheiro da enfermaria a fim de que a menina tomasse um banho quente. Jéssi ainda tentava desabotoar sua blusa com pressa (a pressa é inimiga de perfeição.) sem muito sucesso de tanto que tremia. Severus foi na frente dela e desabotoou sua camisa. Jéssi agradeceu de se livrar daquela peça de roupa encharcada. Ela virou-se de costa para Severus abrir o sutiã dela. Ele se assustou. "Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso me aproveitar da situação..." mas suas mãos já tinham desabotoado o sutiã e agora já lhe tirava os sapatos. Ela estava nua na sua frente. "Deus, como é linda." Mas não por muito tempo pois ela se embrulhou em uma toalha e se sentou em uma das camas.  
  
-Mas o que você está fazendo ai srta. Snape – Madame Pronfey voltara com Jack de pijama e colocava a menina em uma cama. Nessa hora entra um menino todo machucado na enfermaria. Ela vê o menino. – Pode descansar Srta. Thomas – Ela disse a Jack e depois se virou para Severus – Ajude sua irmã no banho – Foi socorrer o garoto que estava todo machucado.  
  
-Mas... – começou Severus.  
  
-Nada de mas sr. Snape. É tua irmã. Não tem problema nenhum. – Ela disse brava para ele enquanto ajudava o menino que estava machucado a se deitar. – Vá logo!  
  
Ele cutucou Jéssi que estava encolhida em uma cama e essa só resmungou um "hã"  
  
-Venha. – Ele disse puxando-a pela mão.  
  
Quase dormindo Jéssi deixou quem quer que fosse conduzi-la para sabe-se lá aonde.  
  
Ele retirou a toalha dela e tentou ser decente e não ficar levando as coisas na malicia. Abriu o chuveiro e Jéssi entrou com os braços para frente para sentir a temperatura da água antes de entrar. Ela Deixou a água escorrer em seu corpo e apertou mais os olhos já fechados levantando o rosto para que a água caísse nele.  
  
Severus fechou o chuveiro e embrulhou sua irmã em uma toalha. Ajudou-a a se vestir e saiu com ela do banheiro. Nem precisou levar Jéssi à alguma cama, ela se deitou na primeira que viu e se enrolou nos cobertores.  
  
Ele permaneceu na ala hospitalar mais algum tempo. Como a movimentação tinha parado, a enfermeira o liberou e ele foi para seu salão comunal, no dormitório feminino dormir. "É até mais bonita do que eu imaginava. Ela nem percebeu que era eu que estava ajudando-a... Como eu consegui eu não sei, mas fui abençoado com a imagem do corpo dela." Ele não conseguiu dormir. Teve que se levantar.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Agradecimentos: A Lele Potter Black, e a Lini.  
  
Lini, o Snape está diferente porque ele ainda não sofreu o "trauma" que vai mudar toda a vida dele. E isso ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas eu espero que eu consigo deixa-lo parecido depois. .  
  
Esse capitulo está menor, mas não tinha como continuar sem passar para outro. Eu espero compensar no próximo. E por favor, comentem!!! 


	7. Mais Essa

Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo VII: mais essa  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (incesto e cenas de...) para frente  
  
Nota: Severus está em seu segundo ano, e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que acontece entre eles?  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
=================================================================  
  
Jéssi e Jack acordaram no outro dia na ala hospitalar. A enfermeira pediu a elas que ficassem ali até à tarde, mas quando ela saiu um pouquinho, as duas saíram correndo da ala hospitalar, sem nem mesmo ligarem se estavam de pijama e foram se trocar nos seus quartos.  
  
-Aieh! Minhas costas! – reclamava Jéssi.  
  
-Eu não tenho mais idade para isso. – Jack zoava junto com Jéssi.  
  
-Não tem mais idade para que? – Severus as encontrou sentadas no salão comunal.  
  
-Ah Sé... Estamos muito velhas, nossos ossos doloridos e fracos. – Disse Jéssi.  
  
-Oh vida dura, na qual gastamos com nosso trabalho e suor. Já não podemos mais, o tempo levou nossa força. E nosso fim está próximo. – Jack falava como se recitasse um poema.  
  
-Minha coluna, - Jéssi passava as mãos pelas costas e fez com que ela estralasse – Agora sim!  
  
Severus deixou-se sentar no sofá de frente para elas, rindo da comédia que era as duas falando que estavam muito velhas.  
  
-Oh, vida, oh morte... Levaste minha amiga, e agora estou só. Viverei meus últimos dias sofrendo sozinha o que o trabalho me causou. – falava Jack.  
  
-E vai ficar atrasada para o café se continuar ai. – Disseram Jéssi e Severus que estavam de pé na frente dela.  
  
Jack se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido e soltou um "OK". Eles adiantaram já levando o material na mochila para depois não terem que voltar para o salão comunal.  
  
-Minhas costas... Minha coluna. – Reclamava Jack zoando.  
  
-Daí que eu levo sua mochila – Severus estava cansado de ouvir aquela brincadeira. Tudo o que é demais enjoa.  
  
-Obrigada Sevie.  
  
-Uhuuu. Ainda catando as amigas da irmãzinha? – Thiago e cia estavam passando por perto deles enquanto Severus pegava a mochila de Jack.  
  
-Faz um favor Thiago, se mata! – Disse Jéssi estressada com os quatro. Quer dizer, três e meio, com Lupin ela estava só um pouco.  
  
-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Thiago animado – Qual é o problema em?  
  
Jéssi o azarou e ia deixar ele ali, mas foi azarada por Black e começou a dar muita rizada.  
  
-Veja, o Black é um cavalheiro, não derrubou uma dama no chão – Disse Severus muuuito irônico. Ele petrificou Black e em seguida desfez o feitiço de sua irmã.  
  
-Eu odeio rictusempra... eu sempre fico sem ar... – Disse Jéssi.  
  
-Quantas vezes você já foi azarada por rictusempra? – Perguntou Severus.  
  
-Contando com essa... Uma. – Disse Jéssi e em seguida rindo da própria piada, se é que isso é uma piada.  
  
--=-- No final da aula, Jéssi, Jack, Iza e Angel foram ao mesmo lugar onde tinham passado o primeiro dia em hogwarts.  
  
-Por que o Sevie não veio? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
-Sei lá. Só espero que ele não esteja levando a sério as brincadeiras de Potter e Black. – Respondeu Jéssi.  
  
-Espero que não – Disse Jack. – Acho que ele não é idiota para fazer isso.  
  
-É.  
  
-O que vocês tiveram que fazer de detenção? – Perguntou Jéssi para Iza e Angel.  
  
-Limpar a sala do Filch com uma escova de dente. – Respondeu Iza.  
  
-Foi um saco. – Disse Angel. – Eu odiei. Acho que teria sido melhor termos assistido aula.  
  
-Claro que não Angel louquinha. – Disse Jack. – Jéssi aproveitou muito o último momento dela aqui. – Disse Jack rindo.  
  
-Ooo quêêêê? – Jéssi deu um tapinha leve no braço de Jack. – Você devia apanhar de verdade srta. Thomas. – E Jéssi não resistiu e começou a rir.  
  
As outras começaram a rir também. Depois que elas pararam de rir Jéssi disse:  
  
-Ou, gente eu estou preocupada com o Sevie.  
  
-Vamos procurá-lo – Disse Jack se levantando.  
  
Elas concordaram e se levantaram para voltar ao castelo, mas no mesmo momento Severus chegou lá.  
  
-Aonde vocês vão? – Ele perguntou.  
  
-Sé, nós íamos te procurar. Como nos achou? – Perguntou Jéssi.  
  
-Imaginei que vocês estariam aqui. – Ele respondeu.  
  
-Onde você estava? – Iza perguntou junto com Angel e Jack.  
  
-Agora eu arranjei babás?  
  
-Qual é o problema de nos contar a onde o sr. estava sr. Severus Snape? – Jéssi disse num tom de fingida magoa.  
  
-Nenhum problema – Ele respondeu seco – Estava treinando defesa contra as artes das trevas.  
  
-Sé, eu não gosto desse seu gosto por essa matéria. É muito exagerado.  
  
-Não só pela matéria, mas pelas trevas propriamente ditas. – Ele completou se sentando encostando-se a uma árvore.  
  
Jéssi rendeu-se a um suspiro.  
  
-Fazer o que? – Ela se perguntou.  
  
-Vocês não sentam não? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo, pois as quatro ainda estavam de pé.  
  
-Nós estávamos de saída Sé. – Respondeu Jéssi mais dura do que pretendia.  
  
-Mas nós só íamos procurar o S... – Jack foi cortada.  
  
-Estamos indo Severus, aproveite bem para treinar Magia Negra se você quiser. – Jéssi cortou Jack e começou a ir de volta ao castelo.  
  
Severus se levantou e puxou sua irmã.  
  
-Jéssi, eu não quero que você fique brava comigo por causa das Artes das Trevas. – Ele disse mais carinhoso.  
  
-Ora, francamente Severus. Um dia foi vai cair na própria teia, e ai já vai ser tarde demais.  
  
-Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso. – Ele disse.  
  
-Jéssi você não acha que está exagerando não? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
-Sé, eu realmente não gosto desse seu interesse por artes das trevas. Mas eu não posso fazer nada contra isso, não é? – Ela disse olhando para ele com os olhos brilhando de esperança.  
  
-Não – Ele simplesmente deixou a palavra escapar de seus lábios.  
  
-Então também não vai adiantar brigar com você. – Ela olhou para baixo. – Eu realmente espero que um dia você entenda o significado do que eu disse, mas que não seja tarde demais.  
  
As outras três olhavam para a grama no chão como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.  
  
-E vocês, o que tem? – Jéssi perguntou indo a direção para as amigas. – Realmente...  
  
-Ah Jéssi, não tínhamos para onde olhar. – Falou Jack rindo – Você e o Sevie tão bonitinhos juntos...  
  
-Um dia você vai apanhar como merece. – Jessi disse e se virou. – Eu vou entrar.  
  
Iza e Angel seguiram Jéssi e deixaram Severus e Jack sozinhos como Jack havia pedido antes.  
  
-Então Sevie?  
  
-Então o que? – Ele perguntou começando a andar em direção ao castelo.  
  
-Pode esperar. Eu preciso falar com você – Jack puxou ele.  
  
-Fale logo.  
  
-Quando é que você vai se declarar para Jéssi? – Ela perguntou.  
  
-O quê??? – Ele fez cara de desentendido.  
  
-Ora Sevie, e você acha que eu não percebi ainda?  
  
-Não tem nada para perceber. – Ele disse voltando a andar em direção ao castelo.  
  
-Não tem nada para perceber... Não tem nada para perceber... – Jack disse em tom de que não acredita e ele parou. – Sevie, você está gamado na sua irmã. Só ela não percebeu ainda. Se você não tomar atitude, vocês nunca vão ficar juntos, por que, por mais que estranho seja, eu conheço muito mais sua irmã do que você, que são irmão.  
  
-Eu não sei como é que você sabe, mas é só você que sabe, e eu sei muito bem disso. Se você contar...  
  
-Eu não pretendo contar para ninguém se você fizer alguma coisa, mas se você não fizer, quem vai fazer alguma coisa, sou eu. – Jack disse e deixou Severus sozinho.  
  
--=--  
  
-E ela quer que eu faça o que? – Severus falava para si mesmo deitado em sua cama. – Que eu chegue e fale: Jéssi eu te amo muito, e não me importo se você é minha irmã, porque isso não muda o que eu sinto por você.  
  
"Ah, com certeza eu vou falar isso. Ai ela vai olhar na minha cara e dizer: Você está passando bem... Eu não vou suportar isso."  
  
-É isso mesmo que você vai ter que fazer Severus Snape – Ele continuou falando consigo mesmo.  
  
--=--  
  
-Bom diaaa! – Jéssi chegou ao salão comunal da sonserina ainda de pijama (que era de coraçãozinho) muito feliz. Todos que estavam no salão olharam para ela, e esses todos eram apenas Severus, Jack e Iza, que tinham acabado de entrar ali com uma sacola de café da manhã para a dorminhoca da Jéssi que tinha acabado de acordar.  
  
-Bom dia "srta. não me acorde que se não eu grito e de o fora" Jéssi – Disse Jack – Sabe que horas são?  
  
-Não... – Ela disse fingindo inocência.  
  
-Onze Horas!  
  
-A propósito, o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? – Ela disse apontando para Iza e Angel.  
  
-Conhecendo seu salão comunal. – Respondeu Iza.  
  
-E não tem ninguém Jéssi, se você não se lembra, hoje é dia de Hogsmead... – Severus a lembrou.  
  
-Ah éééé... e por que vocês não foram? – Ela perguntou ficando vermelha.  
  
-Por que um certo alguém estava dormindo. Mas se você se trocar rápido e comer no caminho, pode dar tempo para nós mostramos ao Sevie a surpresa que prometemos no dia de vinda. – Disse Jack.  
  
-Realmente, eu já cansei de esperar isso. – "Respondeu" Severus.  
  
-Então eu vou me trocar. – Jéssi disse indo em direção ao quarto.  
  
Depois de meia hora, Jéssi ainda não tinha aparecido. Jack, Iza e Angel foram até o quarto ver por que de tanta demora. Severus ficou esperando na sala comunal. E esperando... as meninas já tinham ido chamar Jéssi fazia 10 minutos. Ele não agüentou mais esperar e foi ver o porque de tanta demora.  
  
Ele entrou no quarto e se deparou com Jéssi experimentado roupas, Jack e Iza escolhendo algumas roupas para ela experimentar e Angel assistindo.  
  
-Sabia que eu pretendo ir a Hogsmead hoje? – Severus perguntou sem ligar se sua irmã estava usando apenas sutiã e calcinha.  
  
Jack foi na frente de Jéssi.  
  
-Sevie, da para virar o rosto? – Ela disse nervosa.  
  
-Pra que? É minha irmã. – ele disse sem a mínima importância.  
  
-Idai Severus, você faz o favor de se virar? – Jéssi quase gritou.  
  
-Ok, eu me viro... – Ele se virou. – Mas para que isso se eu já te vi completamente pelada Jéssi? – Ele disse rindo.  
  
-Ah é, já me viu? E isso foi quando? – Jéssi perguntou não dando a mínima para o que ele tinha falado, afinal, ela não acreditava.  
  
-Ora Jéssi, você não lembra quem te deu banho na ala hospitalar depois de cumprir a detenção? – Ele disse agora tentando segurar o riso quando Jéssi explodiu com um "O QUÊ???".  
  
-Severus Snape, e você acha isso direito? – Perguntou Jack enquanto Jéssi contava até dez tentando se acalmar.  
  
-Merda vocês quatro. É minha irmã. Não tem nada demais...  
  
-Não tem nada demais... Não tem nada de mais – Jack gritava, mas ela diminuiu um pouco o volume da voz – É claro que não tem nada demais quando se olha com olhos de irmão mesmo, mas você Severus, ah, você com certeza deve ter olhado para ela reparando cada curva, ah...  
  
Jack caiu no chão quieta. Atrás dela Severus viu sua irmã massageando a mão.  
  
-Eu disse que um dia ela ia apanhar? Não disse? – Jéssi fez cara de inocente.  
  
Iza e Angel davam risadas histéricas.  
  
-Bom, então até ela acordar, já era hogsmead. – Concluiu Severus.  
  
-Ah não, ela vai acordar imediatamente, pois eu já estou pronta.  
  
Jéssi se abaixou e começou a chacoalhar Jack devagar.  
  
-Acooordaaaa... – Ela disse que nem Jack havia feito com ela uma vez.  
  
Jack abriu os olhos e começou a esfregar a cabeça. Ela se sentou e olhou em volta depois lembrou o que tinha acontecido.  
  
-Ai Jéssi, doeu viu!!! – Ela disse meio manhosa.  
  
-Você mereceu. Deu o maior escândalo.  
  
-Ah, mas eu não lembro de ter falado nenhuma mentira.  
  
-Falou mais de mil – Disse Jéssi.  
  
-Na verdade, não foram tantas assim Jéssi. – Severus a corrigiu.  
  
-E eu não posso usar hipérboles não? Afff, só você em Sé. – Reclamou Jéssi.  
  
-Se você não acredita em mim Jés...  
  
-Ah, cala a boca Jack – Falaram em coro as outras três e Severus.  
  
--=--  
  
Eles finalmente estavam indo em direção a Hogsmead, mesmo sendo 1h da tarde.  
  
-Hei, que tal a gente apostar corrida. – Sugeriu Angel – Assim a gente chega mais cedo em Hogsmead.  
  
-Vai sonhando Angel – Respondeu severus ignorando a aceitação das outras. – Ahh não, eu não vou sair correndo.  
  
-Isso não é problema Sé, eu te levo.  
  
-Háháhá – Ele fingiu uma rizada – E como você pretende correr comigo?  
  
-Verdade Jéssi? – Perguntou Iza – Vai ser impossível, e se você alcançar alguma velocidade, nós já vamos estar longe.  
  
-Eu posso tentar, eu não sou fraca. É sério!  
  
-Ai, por Merlin, que vocês não se machuquem...  
  
-Jéssi, se você cair e se machucar...  
  
-Já chega. Severus, pula ai nas minhas costas e se segura.  
  
-Vai sonhando Jéssi... – Ele respondeu.  
  
-AGORA! – Ele gritou mandando.  
  
Severus não teve coragem de desobedecer. Tinha acabado de perceber que Jéssi conseguiria controlar ele em certas coisas... menos na paixão pelas artes das trevas que ele tinha. Ela foi atrás de Jéssi e segurou em volta do pescoço dela.  
  
-Ei inteligente, não está esquecendo de algo não? – Perguntou Jéssi – Ou você acha que eu vou arrastando seus pés?  
  
-E como é que você quer que eu me segure com as pernas sem pular?  
  
-Pulando! – Jéssi o tirou.  
  
Sem coragem de desobedecer de novo, ele faria agora tudo o que ela queria, estava "mole" sem saber porquê. Ele pulou e passou s pernas em volta da cintura da irmã.  
  
-Você acha que vai conseguir correr comigo? – Perguntou Severus.  
  
-Ah, claro, Iza vai ser a única a correr sozinha.  
  
Angel também tinha "montado" em Jack.  
  
-Como com certeza eu vou chegar primeiro, eu vou ser mais é juiz, ok? Então...  
  
Ela contou até três e Jéssi e Jack saíram correndo. Jack tinha tudo para chegar primeiro, porem Severus trapaceou e ela capotou.  
  
-Eu te cato no final Severus... – Jack gritou quando ficou para trás.  
  
Jéssi alcançou Iza que já estava parada, um pouco à frente da entrada de Hogsmead.  
  
-Aiii Jéssi! Uhuuu! – Iza fingía Torcida.  
  
Severus pulou para trás e Jéssi quase caiu, mas ele a Segurou.  
  
-Você me paga Severus – Jack chegou, Angel correndo atrás delas. – Só não te bato porque ralei meu joelho e machuquei minha mão. Mas que você é um cretino é!  
  
-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
-Ela escorregou... – Severus respondeu.  
  
-Escorreguei? ELE ME EMPURROU!!  
  
Jéssi e Severus começaram a rir.  
  
-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a humanidade dos Snape – Disse Iza.  
  
Finalmente em hogsmead, as quatro transformaram as varinhas em vassouras.  
  
-Pra que isso? – Severus perguntou.  
  
-Segredo Sevie, se você quiser saber vai ter que ir junto com alguém. – Falou Iza olhando para Jéssi. – Jéssi, você que vai levar o Sevie né?  
  
-Para variar... –Ela afirmou.  
  
Severus se sentou atrás de Jéssi.  
  
-Só uma coisa Sé, segura firme porque eu não tenho piedade de ir devagar.  
  
-Como se essa vassoura voasse muito rápido.  
  
-Voar rápido ela não voa, mas eu sou muito ruim, e se você cair, já era.  
  
Jéssi deu impulso no chão, mas graças ao peso de Severus, a única coisa que ela conseguiu foi capotar.  
  
-Sabe Severus – disse ela se levantando – Se você não ajudar eu não saiu do chão.  
  
Novamente ela tentou, e dessa vez a vassoura levantou vôo, isso porque Severus também deu impulso. E depois de quase cair no mínimo 5 vezes, Jéssi fez um pouso muito ruim em frente à casa da árvore (mencionada no 1º cap.).  
  
-Era tudo por causa desse trapo em uma arvore? – Severus perguntou olhando para a casinha caindo aos pedaços.  
  
-Siiim!!! E você fala trapo, porque não viu dentro. – Respondeu Jéssi.  
  
Muito a contra gosto, Severus subiu primeiro as escadinhas e parou e entrou dentro da casa.  
  
-Ainda chamaria isso de trapo? – Falou Jack com tom magoado e fazendo bico.  
  
-Hããã? Acha ou não? – Perguntou Jéssi depois de algum tempinho que Jack tinha perguntado, pois Severus não tinha respondido.  
  
-Não. Aqui é bonito. Mas por que vocês queriam me mostrar isso?  
  
-Porque Sevie, como você faz parte da turma, tem que conhecer nosso lugar secreto! – Falou Jack.  
  
-Realmente vocês têm cada uma... – Disse Severus se virando para sair.  
  
-Aonde é que você pensa que vai? – Elas falaram em coro, e derrubaram Severus no chão da casinha.  
  
-Sabe o que isso merece gente? – Perguntou Iza.  
  
Severus, já sabendo o que estava por vir, se encolheu inteiro no chão, formando uma bolinha.  
  
-Montinho!! – As outras responderam.  
  
-Assim não vale Sé,! Para com isso! – Jéssi falou cutucando ele.  
  
-Com licença. – Jack pediu e com ajuda de Iza, puxaram Severus, Fazendo com que ele ficasse esticado de barriga para cima.  
  
-Assim que não vale! – Ele disse tentando soltar seus braços e pernas, agora segurados por Jack e Iza.  
  
-Quem vai ser primeira? – Perguntou Jéssi.  
  
-Por mim, não faço questão, pode ir você Jéssi. – Respondeu Angel, a única que estava livre junto com Jéssi.  
  
-Então lá vou eu! – Disse Jéssi com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Severus fechou os olhos, imaginando que sua irmã iria dar o maior pulo em cima dele depois de dar aquele sorrisinho, mas abriu ao ver que ela estava demorando de mais. Quando abriu os olhos, Jéssi já estava em cima dele.  
  
-Eu pensei que você ia pular. – Falou Severus surpreso.  
  
-Realmente eu ia, mas desisti ao ver você fechando os olhos de medo.  
  
-Eu não fechei os olhos de medo.  
  
-Ooo dó!  
  
Angel porem, caiu com tudo em cima dos dois.  
  
-Ai meu pai... essa doeu – Disse Jéssi.  
  
-Jéssi eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – Disse Severus ficando vermelho. "uma hora eu vou ter que falar mesmo".  
  
-Ai Sé, você realmente acha que dá para conversar assim?  
  
Jack e Iza pularam em cima deles, fazendo toda força para espremer Severus, conseqüentemente Jéssi e Angel também.  
  
-Eu não acho que dá para conversar aqui... ai... mas eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – Ele tentava falar meio espremido.  
  
-Afff... não dá. Fala depois.  
  
-Realmente, eu acho que não dá para falar ai embaixo – Disse Jack que estava meio por cima. – Mas dá para beijar...  
  
-Jack, o soco de hoje de "manhã" não te ensinou nada não? – perguntou Jéssi meio brava.  
  
-Elas estão conspirando contra nós. – Disse Severus para Jéssi – Ou você não percebeu que sempre ficamos em baixo nos montinhos?  
  
Jéssi fez cara de quem estava pensando por um tempo, depois soltou um grito.  
  
-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Angel.  
  
-Eu achei que ia morrer. – Disse Iza.  
  
Severus tinha fechado o olho e apertava ele tentando fazer o ouvido se tapar.  
  
-Como eu não pensei nisso antes... – Jéssi tentava sair ou se mexer no montinho sem nenhum sucesso.  
  
-Pensou em quê? – Perguntou Angel.  
  
-Ora Angel. Isso é coisa da Jack! Tem seu dedo no meio srta. Thomas! E eu não sei o que você quer com isso, mas você vai me explicar muito bem quando eu sair dessa coisa infantil definida como montinho, no qual pode se chegar a ter segundas intenções, como você! – Jéssi terminou arfando.  
  
-Não é de propósito, eu juro! – Jack mentiu.  
  
-Ah, não é? Então é o que?  
  
Elas saíram do montinho e Jack inventou a desculpa mais esfarrapada que qualquer outra.  
  
-E você realmente quer que eu acredite que você tem fetiche por beijo,  
e como eu e o Sé somos irmãos não teria nenhum problema em a gente se beijar só para você matar sua vontade de ver alguém se beijando? – Perguntou Jéssi descrente.  
  
-Pois... é isso. – Disse Jack, sem passar segurança.  
  
-Não me convenceu. – Disse Severus, mesmo sabendo a verdadeira razão.  
  
-Nem a mim. – Disse Jéssi.  
  
Jack soltou um suspiro longo antes de falar.  
  
-Ok, eu vou dizer a verdade. Estou ajudando o Sevie para ele conseguir o que ele quer, mas ele não sabia que eu estava ajudando. – Ela disse, rezando para não causar confusão.  
  
-Não me convenceu de novo. – Jéssi disse antes de qualquer um.  
  
Por mais que fosse a hora perfeita para Severus se declarar, ele amarelou e disse apenas "realmente, essa é a pior mentira que eu já ouvi.". 


	8. Te Amo, A verdade

Nome: Irmãos  
  
Capitulo VIII: Te Amo  
  
Autora: Avoada  
  
Shippers: Severus Snape/Perssonagem Original  
  
Censura: PG-13 (incesto)  
  
Nota: Severus está em seu segundo ano, e descobre que tem uma irmã. O que acontece entre eles?  
  
Disclameir: Esses personagens não me pertencem, só a Jéssi Snape, Jack Thomas, Iza Yushoman e Angel Phoem. Todos menos esses que eu citei são da J.K. Rowling e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção financeira...  
  
=================================================================  
  
-Mentira? – inconformou-se Jack.  
  
Jéssi olhou para seu irmão "ele está mentindo" Uma vózinha falou na mente. Ela não soube da onde aquela voz, mas pareceu-lhe pura verdade. Ela caiu sentada no sofá e olhou para Jack.  
  
-Oh meu Deus. Eu sou uma idiota. Deixa eu ficar quieta... – Jack, pela primeira se tocou quando viu Jéssi com aqueles olhos negros olhando tão profundamente para ela como se investigassem sua alma. Ela se levantou e deus umas voltas, até que resolveu sair da casa da arvore. Iza e Angel fizeram a mesma coisa que ela e deixaram Jéssi e Severus a sós.  
  
Jéssi estava sentada ainda com o rosto virado para o lugar onde Jack estava recentemente. "isso não pode ser verdade. Com certeza não é verdade. Isso é ridículo... Eu devo estar ficando louca..." Ela virou seu rosto para frente e viu Severus com ar meio preocupado, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. "ele vai te perguntar o que foi" A mesma vózinha soou.  
  
-O que foi Jéssi? – Severus perguntou deixando Jéssi louca. Como ela podia saber o que ele ia dizer.  
  
"Você não acreditou no que Jack disse, não?"  
  
-Vo... você não acreditou no que Jack disse, não? – Ele perguntou.  
  
-Severus... SEVERUS!!! NÃO MINTA!!! – Ela berrou em fúria.  
  
Severus perdeu a pouca cor que ainda lhe restara. Ele não conseguia se mover e não sabia o que dizer. Abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, e vendo que não conseguia dizer nada, abaixou o rosto e ficou contemplando o tapete no chão de madeira da casinha.  
  
-Oh me desculpe Sé... eu não devia ter gritado – Jéssi sentia uma pontada de culpa, o que lhe deixou constrangida. Ela olhou ainda mais para o irmão sem cor a sua frente. – Isso não é verdade... Diga-me que isso não é verdade...  
  
Severus novamente tentou falar. Ainda olhava para o chão.  
  
-É verdade – disse muito baixo, que somente ele ouviu.  
  
-O quê?? – Perguntou Jéssi sem ouvir o que ele tinha dito.  
  
Severus soltou um logo suspiro antes de falar. – É verdade Jéssi. Eu não pretendia lhe falar nunca, você não precisava saber. Isso é repugnante... – Jéssi ia falar alguma coisa, mas Severus levantou seu rosto, com os olhos nublados – Eu TE AMO JÉSSI, E MESMO QUE VOCÊ SEJA MINHA IRMÃ OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA, ISSO NÂO VAI MUDAR O QUE EU SINTO POR VOCÊ... me desculpe. Você não precisava saber disso. – Ele terminou. Ele enxugou os olhos antes que alguma lagrima descesse. Seria humilhação demais chorar. Já não bastava isso, os únicos "amigos" que tinha na escola era as amigas de sua irmã e ela mesma, e estar apaixonado pela própria irmã. Ter que aturar o Potter e Black e aquele idiota do Pettigrew, mais um doente que sumia todo mês e vestia trapos no qual ele achava que sua irmã gostava... não iria chorar. Em toda sua vida tinha sido humilhado. Não queria mais isso.  
  
Um turbilhão de pensamento girava na mente dos dois. Severus seguiu o primeiro impulso que lhe deu "beije-a". Ele deu um passo a frente e puxou Jéssi fazendo ela ficar de pé na frente dele. Antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa ele abaixou sua cabeça na altura da dela e cortou a distancia entre seus lábios. E tentava agressivamente fazer os lábios dela partir, mas Jéssi o empurrou.  
  
Antes mesmo que ela dissesse ou fisesse alguma coisa, Severus seguiu novamente o impulso e cortou a distancia entre os dois e seus lábios. Jéssi não teve nenhuma reação. Ficou parada de boca aberta, enquanto Severus explorava sua boca com a língua.  
  
Jéssi estava em estado de chock com o primeiro "atentado" de beijo. Ela não esperava que Severus fosse tentar de novo depois que ela o empurrara. Tinha tido um chock muito grande. Ele não tinha sido nada delicado tentando beija- la na primeira vez, e agora... Alguma coisa finalmente funcionou na cabeça dela. "Severus esta te beijando... Seu irmão esta te beijando e passando a mão na sua bunda." Ela o empurrou.  
  
Novamente ela caiu sentada no sofá, dessa vez sem fôlego. O beijo tinha sido demorado.  
  
--=--  
  
-O que vocês acham que está acontecendo lá em cima? – Perguntou Angel.  
  
-Ai... eu não sei, só espero que não seja nada de ruim... – Disse Jack sentindo-se culpada.  
  
-Talvez... talvez eles se acertem... – Iza esperançosa tentou animar Jack.  
  
-Não... acho que Jéssi nunca mais vai olhar para a cara do Sevie... eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu sou uma idiota, uma burra... – Jack se batia se sentindo mal com isso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
N/A Eu sei que esse capitulo está bem curtinho, mas foi um "presentinho" pra quem está lendo a fic, em "honra" das FÉRIAS!!! E ele veio junto com o 7 também! Tudo bem que o 7 eu publiquei antes da meia noite, então eu acho que esse vai sair como colocado outro dia, mas foi colocado em um intervalo de... ah, 3h? (gente, eu acabei de digitar ele, depois que eu postei o cap. 7!)  
  
Lini: Eu sei que você não quis dizer ruim, então deixa eu me explicar: o Snape ai é um menino legal, mas se futuramente ele não ficar igual a ele, não seria o Snape. No cap. 7 eu já "joguei" as artes das trevas, e um dia, infelizmente (nessa fic, é claro) ele vai ficar daquele jeito dele. Mas depois eu mudo isso de novo!! Espero que você esteja gostando! Bjus!  
  
Cin§as: Que bom que você está gostando de uma fic minha!!! E onde você anda? Não responde as minhas mensagens... vou começar a achar que você não quer mais ser minha amiga de novo... Bom, isso não tem nada a ver com fic e resposta de Review, então... pics da Amy Lee. Não seria fics ou algo parecido? Passa o ID dela. Bjinhos.  
  
SnakeEyes PK: No cap. 7 e 8 a Jack já se tocou. Espero que você tenha gostado. Quanto a outro rumo as meninas, bom, elas são realmente amigas, é claro que depois elas vão sair e tomar seu próprio rumo, mas não podem ser descartadas. Bjus!  
  
Lele Potter Black: Espero que você esteja gostando! Bjus  
  
Kirina-Li: Que bom que você gostou da fic!! Espero que continue gostando. A Jack já se tocou, como você pode perceber!!! (eu não ia fazer isso, mas depois que eu vi que os comentários, seu e da SnakeEyes PK, eu também "me toquei" e percebi que estava exagerando com a Jack). Bjus! 


End file.
